


Memento vivere

by RE-150-MN (Merryweather)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryweather/pseuds/RE-150-MN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Puisque tu le côtoies chaque jour, tu n’as pas d'autre choix que de vivre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'oiseau et le gravier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "Yamuna", par Black Hill ; "The Scent of the Old Ocean", par Those Who Ride With Giants.

Le jour vient à peine de se lever lorsque tu sors de la forêt. Sans les troncs solides des chênes, des tilleuls et des épicéas, les collines qui s’étalent devant toi t’apparaissent si vastes que tu t’immobilises sans le vouloir, désorienté. Partout où tu regardes, le ciel est bleu glacé, tirant sur l’or blanc là où le soleil commence son ascension. Les nuages y dessinent de longues traînées frissonnantes aux couleurs de cendre.

Les yeux clos, tu laisses la lumière t’inonder pendant une minute ou deux. Tu respires profondément ; la froidure de l’aube s’infiltre dans tes bronches, remplit l’espace entre tes côtes. Tu lèves une main pour toucher la courbe de tes paupières. Ça y est, tu te réveilles enfin.

Tu t’étonnes de voir çà et là de délicates fleurs blanches percer l’herbe morte. La brise fait frémir leurs pétales, et tu fronces les sourcils. Est-ce déjà le printemps ? Tu viens tout juste de laisser la forêt derrière toi, mais tu serais incapable de te souvenir si les branches des arbres étaient dénudées ou non. Tu sais seulement que tu as commencé à marcher au début de l’hiver, et que tu ne t’es pas arrêté depuis. Ce n’était pas ton intention, mais il arrive parfois que tes jambes cessent de t’obéir — alors tu marches, inlassablement. Il se pourrait que tu n’aies tout simplement pas vu passer la morte-saison.

C’est possible.

Avec une légère difficulté, tu arraches ton regard des fleurs qui parsèment l’herbe. Tu aimerais bien trouver un endroit où t’asseoir après avoir parcouru tout ce chemin. Autour de toi, il n’y a que des collines jaunies, parfois quelques arbres. Les bourgeons donnent du relief à leurs branches. Tu aperçois au loin une autoroute qui scinde le paysage en deux. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ton vieux blouson, tu te diriges vers elle.

Le gravier crisse à chacun de tes pas, encore et encore. Ce bruit s’imprime, s’inscrit en toi jusqu’à envelopper ton esprit ; tu penses le gravier. Quelques heures ont dû s’écouler ainsi, car soudainement tu clignes des yeux et le soleil est sur ton épaule. Tu ne sais pas si des voitures sont passées à côté de toi, si des conducteurs t’ont interpelé. Si c’est le cas, tu ne t’en souviens pas, et ça ne t’apparaît pas très important.

Bientôt, tu remarques au loin un bâtiment de brique rouge à l’écart de l’autoroute. Peut-être te rapproches-tu d’un village ou d’une quelconque habitation rurale. Tu ignores si ça vaut la peine de s’y arrêter, mais tu n’as rien de mieux en tête, alors pourquoi pas. Sous tes semelles, le gravier semble approuver.

Entouré d’une large aire de stationnement, l’édifice comporte deux étages et plusieurs fenêtres. Une double porte de verre fait office d’entrée principale. Tu examines la façade, indécis. Au milieu des champs, il est étrange de voir une construction aussi moderne. Tu pourrais y pénétrer, juste par curiosité, mais tes pieds hésitent. Tu tournes plutôt la tête vers l’autoroute, qui te rappelle un interminable serpent au dos ponctué de lignes jaunes. Un serpent mort, sûrement, brûlé par le soleil. Marches-tu sur ses vertèbres ? Tu comptes les traits de peinture — un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, jusqu’à ce que ton dilemme fasse à nouveau irruption dans tes pensées. Tu n’as aucune envie de t’adresser à des gens, même pour engager une banale conversation. Autant passer ton chemin. Néanmoins, l’ennui finit par l’emporter, et tu longes lentement le côté du stationnement pour te rendre à l’arrière de l’immeuble.

Tu ne t’attendais pas à y trouver quoique ce soit, alors tu es étonné de voir autre chose que des bouquets d’arbustes chétifs. À une vingtaine de mètres du bâtiment, un orme au tronc robuste surplombe un étang dont la surface est si paisible qu’il pourrait s’agir d’un miroir. Quelques mèches nuageuses se reflètent paresseusement sur l’eau. Il n’y a pas une once de vent pour les faire dériver à travers le ciel. Au loin, une colline plus haute que ses compagnes est couronnée d’arbres. L’air est frais et calme ; tu te surprends à sourire. C’est une bonne journée. Tu te demandes quel mois on est. Mars, peut-être.

Tu franchis la distance qui te sépare de l’orme et t’assois entre deux racines, face à l’étang. Les résidents de l’immeuble ne t’inquiètent pas ; s’ils jugent ta présence indésirable et qu’ils te chassent, tu iras ailleurs, c’est tout. Ça ne sert à rien de s’acharner.

L’écorce s’enfonce dans ton dos, insistante sans être douloureuse ; tu l’imagines mouler tes vertèbres, une par une, jusqu’à ce que tu fasses partie du bois. Tu as déjà vu ce genre de chose, des objets enchaînés à un arbre durant tant d’années que ce dernier a fini par les assimiler.

Le pépiement d’un oiseau te fait lever la tête. Une mésange ou un quelconque bruant, sûrement. Il devrait être facile de l’apercevoir entre les branches dénudées de l’orme, mais tu n’y arrives pas. Tant pis. Au moins, ce n’est pas un carouge à épaulettes ; tu exècres leurs appels stridents.

Tu étires les jambes et lisses le tissu légèrement rude de ton pantalon. Comme toujours, tu n’as rien à faire, et aucune pensée ne t’occupe l’esprit. Tu pourrais passer la journée ici, si personne ne te dérange. Somnoler un peu. Tu ne te souviens plus de la dernière fois où tu en as eu l’occasion, mais il ne serait pas étonnant que tu aies dormi en marchant.

— Oh, excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait déjà quelqu’un à cette heure.

Tu sursautes vivement lorsque cette voix rauque te parvient, et tu te retournes afin d’identifier sa provenance. À ta gauche se tient un jeune homme vêtu d’un long châle bleu nuit. Il porte un oreiller sous son bras et un épais bouquin dans l’autre main. Tu ne l’as jamais entendu arriver.

— Je peux m’asseoir quand même ? questionne-t-il.

Dans les branches au-dessus de toi, l’oiseau s’est remis à chanter. Ce bruit ne te dérangerait pas vraiment, d’ordinaire, mais tu considères brièvement la satisfaction que tu ressentirais si l’on enfonçait la mèche d’une perceuse dans ton oreille. Tu te forces à te ressaisir.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Il t’adresse un remerciement que tu n’entends pas réellement, puis s’installe au pied de l’orme. Un pan de son châle effleure ton coude. Sa proximité ne t’incommode pas ; au moins, il n’essaie pas de te faire la conversation. Tandis qu’il sort un étui à lunettes de la poche de sa chemise, tu songes qu’avec cet oreiller contre son dos, il lui faudra beaucoup plus de temps que toi pour être avalé par le tronc.

Tu ignores ce que tu ressentirais si la chair d’un arbre t’enveloppait, te recouvrait au point que plus un seul de tes membres ne soit visible. L’aubier et le bois de cœur. Les racines qui retournent les cadavres, profondément dans la terre. Pourrais-tu cligner des yeux malgré l’écorce ? Aurais-tu mal si l’on élaguait tes rameaux ? Serait-ce du sang ou bien de la sève qui s’écoulerait ?

Tu émerges brusquement de tes pensées au moment où des étourneaux sansonnets survolent la surface de l’eau.

L’eau — l’étang.

Les branches au-dessus de toi qui cherchent le ciel. Tu masses ta tempe avec lenteur. Oui, cet immeuble étrange, ça te revient.

Il n’est pas rare que tu demeures plongé dans de telles réflexions, assez longtemps pour que plusieurs heures passent et que tu n’aies ensuite aucun souvenir de ce que t’occupait l’esprit de la sorte. Tu serais incapable de dire si c’était important ou non, si ce n’était qu’une longue période d’absence. Qui sait.

Lorsque tu relèves la tête, tu constates que le jeune homme est toujours assis près de toi. Il ne semble pas avoir tourné beaucoup de pages de son livre. Ça te rassure : tu ne t’es pas égaré plus de quelques minutes. Tu t’attardes sur sa main droite sagement posée sur le papier. Un pansement adhésif couvre malhabilement ses jointures. Tu lances sans réfléchir :

— Cet endroit, c’est quoi au juste ?

Il relève la tête, surpris, comme s’il avait oublié ta présence. Ses lunettes glissent légèrement sur son nez, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour les remonter.

— Une maison de soins palliatifs, répond-il simplement.

Tu as déjà entendu ce terme avant, sans jamais comprendre de quoi il s’agit. Une sorte de clinique ou un centre pour les personnes âgées, probablement.

— Et on y fait quoi ?

— On y donne les services médicaux et psychologiques aux gens qui vont bientôt mourir.

Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de grimacer un peu ; si tu l’avais su avant, tu aurais poursuivi ta route jusqu’à l’habitation suivante.

— Je pensais que tu avais l’intention de rendre visite à quelqu’un, commente le jeune homme.

— Je cherchais seulement un endroit où m’arrêter. Tu travailles ici ?

— Non, je suis un patient.

Tu hoches la tête, mécaniquement, mais quelques secondes passent et _oh_. Il faudrait que tu répondes — c’est à ton tour de parler, n’est-ce pas ? —, mais ta mâchoire se crispe, se verrouille, et le garçon finit par ajouter :

— Je m’appelle Iven. Enchanté.

— Il faut que je parte.

Tu te lèves sans lui accorder un regard, et tu espères qu’il te trouve assez insignifiant pour reprendre sa lecture sans se poser de questions.


	2. Le deuxième ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "The Way Home", par Sleep Dealer ; "Hope Hurts", par Eleven33.

La nuit tombe, et ce curieux bâtiment a quitté tes pensées. Adossé au tronc d’un vieux saule, tu as dormi durant quelques heures, quatre ou cinq. Ce n’est pas beaucoup, mais tu te sens déjà mieux. Plus alerte, plus vif. Tangible.

Entre les branches de l’arbre jusqu’à la limite de l’horizon s’étalent des dizaines d’étoiles qui illuminent la voûte céleste, intouchables. Sans que tu saches pourquoi, tu revois cet étang devant lequel tu t’es arrêté plus tôt aujourd’hui — ou peut-être était-ce hier ? —, et tu y imagines la réflexion des astres. Des dizaines de gouttelettes phosphorescentes ondoyant à la surface des eaux sombres, comme un deuxième ciel. As-tu envie de retourner à cet endroit ?

Tu touches ta nuque. Pourquoi pas. Ça t’apaise d’avoir un objectif en tête, une direction à emprunter ; quelque chose pour remplir le vide. Après avoir vu l’étang, peut-être regagneras-tu la forêt. Tu as toujours aimé ce lieu : sa solitude, ses odeurs profondes et anciennes ; le chuchotis des ruisseaux, les branches qui craquent sous tes pas, les bramements des cerfs. Ce n’est pas persistant au point d’enterrer tes pensées, mais ça fait taire en toi l’ennui, la désolation et les cauchemars — toutes ces bêtes aux yeux de givre qui te grugent sans relâche.

Si l’on t’en donnait le choix, tu souhaiterais mourir dans une forêt, mais tu te doutes que ça ne se produira jamais.

Tu te relèves promptement et jettes un regard aux collines qui sommeillent, bercées par l’immensité de la nuit. Presque une heure de marche te sépare de l’étang, mais tu ne crains pas de t’égarer. Tu as généralement un bon sens de l’orientation malgré tes absences et tes distractions. Cela s’explique aisément : tes jambes reconnaissent le trajet, et tes pieds se rappellent le nombre de pas. Tu te contentes de les suivre. Il n’y a rien de conscient ou de volontaire dans ce processus.

Dès que tu te mets en route, tu détestes que tes enjambées soient aussi sonores, qu’elles se répercutent dans la plaine jusqu’à noyer les couinements des mulots et le sifflement lointain du vent. Il n’y a rien d’autre que les brindilles se cassent avec un bruissement sec sous la lourdeur de tes bottes. Tu te résous donc à ne plus y prêter attention et, bientôt, tes pensées dérapent vers un engourdissement familier.

Tu comptes tes pas sans vraiment en être conscient. Huit cents, cent cinquante, puis deux mille. Neuf cents autres s’écoulent avant qu’un crissement plaintif jaillisse de sous tes semelles, te faisant brusquement perdre le fil des nombres. Tu espères que les os de tes pieds se sont enfin émiettés, mais il s’agit seulement de cailloux et de poussière. Tu te demandes brièvement  _pourquoi le gravier, pourquoi lui et non l’herbe naissante_ , et l’existence de l’autoroute te revient. En plissant les yeux, tu discernes devant toi le noir du bitume, semblable à un mince ruban de ciel sans étoiles. (Tu crois avoir déjà entendu qu’après un temps presque incalculable viendra un jour où tous les astres s’éteindront, où le cosmos sera froid et inerte.) Songeur, tu suis l’autoroute du regard jusqu’à ce qu’elle se fonde entièrement dans l’obscurité.

Au loin, l’édifice se découpe sur le ciel, et sa façade t’inspire quelque chose de menaçant. Quelques fenêtres sont illuminées ; le blanc aigu des néons jure avec la dignité de la nuit. Tu peines à croire que les collines puissent enfanter une construction aussi incongrue.

Une clinique de soins palliatifs.

Dans les poches de ton blouson, tes poings se referment d’un geste nerveux. Tu répètes à tes muscles tendus que tu viens uniquement pour l’étang ; tu ne pousseras jamais la double porte de verre du bâtiment.

Le vent se lève et effleure ta mâchoire. Sans protester, tu laisses ses exhalaisons te conduire vers l’édifice. Dès que ses contours se précisent, tu bifurques vers l’aire de stationnement, puis vers l’étendue d’eau qui attend. Tu respires déjà mieux une fois que le rouge sombre des murs de brique se trouve derrière toi.

La lumière provenant des fenêtres de la clinique te permet d’apercevoir une silhouette assise au pied de l’orme, partiellement dissimulée derrière le tronc massif. La couverture claire qui l’enveloppe lui confère une aura spectrale, éthérée.

En t’approchant, tu parviens à distinguer un pansement sur le dos de sa main, et tu reconnais à ce moment le jeune homme que tu as vu plus tôt. Tu ne l’aurais pas identifié sans ce détail ; sous le lustre froid de la lune, ses traits sont différents ; plus flous, peut-être. Tu ne sais pas si tu es déçu de le retrouver ici, mais il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, car il a déjà remarqué ta présence.

— Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

Sa voix est à peine plus haute qu’un murmure. Tu ne comprendras jamais pourquoi les gens parlent aussi doucement une fois que la noirceur s’est installée. Il n’y a rien à craindre ; les morts sont à leur place, sous la terre, et ne se réveilleront pas même si on les appelle.

— C’est une belle nuit, avances-tu en guise de justification.

— La nuit est toujours belle.

Sa réponse te plaît bien. Tu t’assois à côté de lui sans attendre qu’il t’invite à le faire. Tu ne comptes pas rester très longtemps, de toute façon.

— Excuse-moi, déclares-tu, je ne me souviens plus de ton nom.

Pouffant de rire, il ébauche un geste désinvolte de la main.

— Ce n’est pas grave, j’admets ne pas avoir retenu le tien non plus.

— Je suis parti sans le dire.

Tu t’attends à ce qu’il te demande pourquoi tu as fait cela, d’ailleurs, mais il se contente d’ajuster la couverture sur ses épaules. Tu en profites pour prendre l’initiative.

— Je m’appelle Erling. Ou juste Ling, si tu préfères.

Il répète doucement, _Ling_ ; tu aimes sa façon de le prononcer, même si tu ne pourrais pas vraiment dire pourquoi.

— Et toi ?

— Iven.

Vous n’ajoutez rien de plus après ces quelques mots. L’obscurité remplit l’espace entre les brins d’herbe, entre lui et toi. Heureusement, il y a les étoiles. Il ne fait jamais réellement nuit sous une telle brillance. Le jeune homme s’adosse confortablement au tronc de l’orme, et son souffle se dissipe dans la bise nocturne. La morsure de cette dernière sur tes joues et tes poignets te rappelle que le gel n’est pas loin, que l’hiver ne s’est pas tout à fait résigné à céder sa place à la saison nouvelle. Les coudes posés sur les genoux, tu t’inclines vers l’avant afin de sonder l’étang. Les profondeurs de l’onde se mêlent à la réfraction des astres, donnant ainsi naissance à un halo mouvant et incertain.

C’est étrange parce que vous êtes fascinés par la même distance, mais il regarde en haut et toi en bas. Y a-t-il un ciel plus vrai que l’autre ? Tu lèves la tête ; il te semble plus vaste de cette manière, plus profond ; aucune brise ne froisse la voûte céleste. Néanmoins, tu préfères les étoiles telles qu’elles apparaissent sur l’étang, inversées. Ça te rassure de voir que ce fragment de la plaine parvient à contenir l’infini.

Tes doigts survolent l’herbe et rencontrent la froideur âpre de quelques cailloux. Tu les écartes machinalement pour qu’ils se trouvent hors de ta portée, juste au cas où tu serais pris par l’irrépressible envie de les jeter dans les eaux sombres. Tu aimerais que le jeune homme fasse de même, mais il ne bronche pas, trop absorbé par ses contemplations. Tu ne crois pas qu’il soit du genre à lancer des pierres sans raison, mais il est des gens qui sont incapables d’apprécier de tels moments de solennité. S’il fracasse la surface de l’étang, tu auras du mal à ne pas t’emporter.

Tes mouvements ont dû attirer son attention, car tu peux sentir son regard sur toi. Tu y perçois davantage de la curiosité que de l’effronterie, mais son insistance ne tarde pas à t’irriter.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Il détourne aussitôt la tête, haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture affectée.

— Rien, je m’interrogeais au sujet de la raison de ta présence.

— Je voulais admirer les étoiles. Leur reflet sur l’eau.

La lueur argentée de la lune te permet de voir les commissures de ses lèvres remonter légèrement pour esquisser un sourire.

— Aimes-tu l’astronomie ?

— Pas vraiment.

Bien que ça ne soit pas ton intention, cette réplique te semble sèche, presque cassante, alors tu t’empresses de corriger :

— Je n’y connais pas grand-chose.

Son rire clair s’élève dans la nuit et y demeure suspendu pendant quelques secondes.

— Moi non plus, admet-il. La seule constellation que je peux aisément reconnaître, c’est celle-là — la Grande Casserole. Elle fait partie de la Grande Ourse.

Tu scrutes le pan de ciel qu’il pointe de sa main blessée. Il y a tant d’étoiles que tu ne sais pas comment déterminer si quelque chose les relie entre elles ou non. Par chance, sûrement, tu t’attardes sur ces quatre astres qui tracent un rectangle inégal, et tu comprends que les trois autres à côté font office de manche, de poignée. Une note songeuse t’échappe ; à tes yeux, cela ressemble plutôt à une sorte de chariot. Tu te demandes si les corps célestes savent que les humains les regroupent et les désignent d’une façon aussi arbitraire.

— Les deux étoiles qui forment le fond de la casserole, ce sont Phecda et Merak. Tu les vois ?

Tu acquiesces. Tu ne connais pas le sens ni l’origine de ces appellations, mais tu espères malgré tout qu’ils s’enracinent dans ta mémoire durant quelques instants. Les noms sont importants ; le tien est la première chose à laquelle tu penses lorsque tu t’éveilles après avoir dormi trop longtemps.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme s’étire un peu péniblement, et ses genoux craquent lorsqu’il se lève.

— Il doit être presque trois heures du matin, je devrais rentrer. Peut-être allons-nous nous croiser à nouveau ?

— C’est possible.

Son oreiller sous le bras, il te souhaite une bonne nuit avant de partir. Tu ne te retournes pas pour le voir pénétrer dans la clinique, mais tu prêtes tout de même attention au chuchotis de sa couverture qui caresse les herbes tandis qu’il marche. C’est un son plaisant.

Le silence qui s’installe n’est plus le même maintenant que tu es seul. Ce n’est pas oppressant ni désagréable, juste vide. Le vent t’arrache un frisson. Tu aurais peut-être dû répondre de façon plus affable à sa question.

Sans raison apparente, ton attention dévie vers la Grande Casserole. Tu traces mentalement la ligne de la constellation, du manche jusqu’au rebord, avant de revenir sur les deux étoiles qui constituent le fond de l’ustensile. La voix du jeune homme résonne entre tes pensées, rebondit sur leur surface. Phecda et Merak. Tu répètes ces noms à voix basse, surpris de ne pas les avoir déjà oubliés.


	3. La gravité des ombres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "I am A Piece Of You", par heklAa ; "Past Reflection", par Feather Child ; "Parallel Highway", par God Is an Astronaut ; "Tumannaya Duga", par Sequoian Aequison.

Les heures restantes de la nuit glissent avec lenteur jusqu’à la périphérie du ciel. L’horizon devient vert et rose, une vaste aquarelle dans laquelle se diluent les étoiles. Tu te forces à demeurer éveillé malgré le mouvement dansant de l’eau devant toi qui alourdit tes paupières. Tu aimes ces premiers moments de l’aube, lorsque le reste du monde est encore baigné de noirceur. Immergé. Tu respires à peine, tentant de garder un peu d’espace dans tes poumons pour le soleil. Le froid profite de ton immobilité pour se déposer sur tes joues, tes cils, sur les ailes de ton nez.

Bientôt, l’une des collines au loin s’auréole de lumière, et ta vision est inondée de vif-argent. Les premiers rayons balaient la plaine et en révèlent les couleurs, les volumes. Autour de l’étang, de longues tiges de typhas frissonnent, comme émues par la clarté.

Tu te demandes si le soleil se levait de la même façon il y a des millions, des milliards d’années. Avant qu’il y ait des yeux pour témoigner de cette brillance. Tu te demandes aussi à quoi ressemblera la dernière aurore ; ce sera sûrement magnifique, car les dernières choses le sont souvent.

Des mèches brumeuses s’élèvent au-dessus de la surface miroitante dans un mouvement souple et vaporeux que seule l’eau peut accomplir. Tu pourrais presque les frôler, les saisir, mais tu ne voudrais pas les effrayer. Suspendues dans la lumière, les gouttelettes ressemblent à des poussières d’or ou de nébuleuses. Tu ignores où elles vont une fois qu’elles ont échappé au faisceau de l’aube. Tu les imagines pénétrer lentement la terre, nourrir la mousse. Disparaître. Tu les envies un peu.

Tu devrais partir maintenant ; on ne tardera pas à te déranger si tu restes ici. Baissant la tête, tu soupèses cette pensée, incertain de sa provenance : tu n’as rien à offrir à qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi t’importunerait-on ? Du bout des doigts, tu pousses quelques cailloux pour révéler la terre noire et glacée en dessous. Tu te remémores cette femme, avant l’hiver, qui n’avait cessé de te suivre pour te demander si tu avais besoin de soins médicaux ou d’un endroit où passer la nuit. Cela t’avait semblé étrange à dire ; on ne passe pas la nuit — c’est elle qui passe, lentement, et il faut juste respirer à travers. Tu n’as rien répondu à cette dame, et elle a fini par abandonner.

La pitié dans ses yeux bleus.

Un ruban de la même couleur retenait ses cheveux, mais lorsque tu essaies d’en conjurer l’image, tes souvenirs te renvoient à une teinte plus sombre — le bleu nuit du châle que portait ce jeune homme venu lire à côté de toi la veille.

Tu t’étires avant de te relever, la poitrine remplie de brume et de lumière. D’eau et de feu. Tes gestes ramènent un peu de chaleur dans tes muscles. Où as-tu envie d’aller ? Vers le soleil, peut-être, vers cette haute colline surmontée d’arbres qui semble défier toutes les autres. Là-bas, tu pourras continuer d’admirer l’étang sans ressentir la désagréable proximité de la clinique derrière toi.

Tu te mets en route sans hâte. Ça ne t’apparaît pas très loin, mais tu peines à estimer la distance avec les flots de clarté qui éclaboussent la plaine. Tes jambes, heureusement, ne font pas la différence entre le jour et la nuit, l’errance et la destination. Elles ne savent qu’avancer, se frayer un chemin.

Une fois parvenu au sommet de la colline, tu t’assois au pied de l’un des arbres. La terre, bien que froide, n’est pas trop spongieuse. Ça te convient ; il n’y a rien de mieux, de toute manière, hormis quelques rochers épars.

Tu presses ta paume contre ta paupière. Tu aimerais avoir sommeil à nouveau ; il te semble que le temps s’écoulerait plus vite ainsi. C’est tout ce que tu fais, suivre la succession des heures. Tu ne sais pas à quoi penser. L’autoroute, le gravier, les étoiles hier, les lacets délavés de tes bottes ; ton esprit les survole sans parvenir à s’y agripper. Tu passes tes mains sur ton visage. L’ennui est un sentiment avec lequel tu as toujours du mal à composer.

Seules les branches au-dessus de toi brisent l’étendue vertigineuse du ciel. Tu ne sais pas à quelle essence appartiennent ces arbres ; leur écorce gris cendré est rugueuse sans toutefois présenter les rainures des chênes ou des tilleuls, et leur hauteur n’est pas si considérable malgré l’absence de concurrence avec d’autres végétaux. Peut-être s’agit-il d’une variété ornementale choisie par les propriétaires de la clinique.

Entre les chants des mésanges et des bruants vespéraux, tu perçois une sorte de claquement métallique. Tu te tournes avec réticence vers la maison de soins pour constater que la porte vient de se refermer. Quelqu’un en est sorti. Bien que tu sois incapable d’évaluer ses traits en raison de la distance, tu reconnais instantanément le châle sombre que porte cette personne — le jeune homme que tu as rencontré hier.

Appuyé sur le tronc de l’orme, il contemple le relief lumineux des collines. Vos regards se croisent. Tu ne lui adresses aucun signe, mais il contourne l’étendue d’eau d’un pas lent pour te rejoindre. Ça ne te contrarie pas. Si tu tenais absolument à être seul, tu serais demeuré au pied du saule où tu as passé une partie de la nuit. La présence de ce jeune homme, tout comme son existence, te laisse indifférent.

Il t’adresse un hochement de tête après avoir atteint le sommet. Il a apporté un large sac à bandoulière. La sangle crée une déplaisante série de faux plis dans le tissu de son châle.

— Tu as dormi ici ? interroge-t-il. Ce n’est pas très avisé, tu pourrais tomber malade.

— J’en doute.

Le vent plaque quelques mèches sur son front, et il lève la main pour les repousser négligemment vers l’arrière. Tu voudrais le saluer à ton tour, mais devant la maigreur de son poignet, tu ne sais plus s’il s’agit de la même personne qu’hier. Tes souvenirs ont été oblitérés par l’aube et ne sont plus qu’une mince strate dans la falaise de ta mémoire. Immobiles, minéralisés.

Il y a quelque chose dans sa physionomie qui t’évoque un nom débutant par _I_ ; peut-être la finesse de son nez, ou encore sa chevelure blonde — tu associes souvent les teintes de jaune et d’or à cette sonorité, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— Ivan, c’est ça ?

— Iven, corrige-t-il.

Tu voudrais l’écrire quelque part, car tu sens que tu ne cesseras pas d’oublier.

Il sort de son sac une couverture à carreaux. Sans doute a-t-il l’intention de la déployer sur l’herbe, mais ses mains pâles hésitent.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je m’installe ici ? interroge-t-il avec un embarras désarmant.

— Non, ça va.

Le vent a chassé les nuages. Il ne reste qu’un bleu uniforme qui estompe les distances, comme une illusion d’optique ; le ciel pourrait très bien reposer en équilibre sur la pointe des branches au-dessus de toi. Certains nœuds de l’écorce ressemblent à des jointures. Tu as en tête ces mythes dans lesquels un géant ou un arbre primordial soutient le poids de la voûte céleste ; peut-être possèdent-ils un fond de vérité.

Peut-être aurait-on dû te confier cette tâche.

— C’est un peu triste de voir les pommiers aussi dépouillés, tu ne penses pas ? commente Iven. Heureusement, ils seront en fleurs dans quelques semaines. Resteras-tu dans le coin pour y assister ?

Des pommiers, voilà l’essence dont il s’agissait. Il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire dans leur floraison ; tu en as déjà vu et tu en verras certainement d’autres. Tu hausses les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas, réponds-tu d’un ton neutre.

Quelques secondes passent, traînantes, et tu trouves la force de poursuivre :

— Je n’ai vu aucun autre pommier dans les environs, seulement des arbustes et des peupliers. Quelques saules aussi.

— Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? En voiture, je suppose ?

— À pied.

Il fronce les sourcils.

— J’ai du mal à le croire. Si tu as l’intention de te moquer de moi, tu pourrais au moins paraître amusé.

Cet exploit ne peut pas être si invraisemblable, car tu l’as accompli sans même en avoir conscience. Tu as marché, voilà tout. Tu ne réponds rien, et il plisse les yeux comme pour discerner une faille dans ton silence trop lisse.

— Bon, si tu le dis.

Tu n’as rien à répliquer en retour. Iven doit s’en rendre compte, car il finit par hausser les épaules en esquissant un demi-soupir. Il se penche sur son sac pour en sortir un bouquin volumineux aux pages légèrement gondolées, puis s’installe sur le dos afin d’entamer sa lecture. Tu ne crois pas qu’il soit contrarié, seulement qu’il aurait aimé poursuivre la conversation. Peut-être s’imaginait-il que tu l’attendais ici, sur cette colline où la mousse conserve dans la mémoire de ses stomates la rosée et les couleurs de l’aurore. C’est fort possible.

Tu ne sais plus exactement comment a débuté la journée, comment elle s’est déroulée avant l’arrivée d’Iven. L’aube, oui, mais le soleil est déjà en train de monter et tu as perdu le fil des heures.

Tu notes après un moment qu’Iven s’est assoupi ; son bouquin toujours ouvert repose sur sa poitrine. Le vent malmène parfois les pages en les soulevant, mais jamais assez pour les tourner complètement ; lorsque le calme revient, elles retombent à l’emplacement où Iven a interrompu sa lecture. Tu t’efforces néanmoins de rester attentif aux légers bruissements du papier, d’ailleurs si différents de ceux des feuilles racornies qui couvrent la plaine. Étrange qu’ils aient pourtant tous deux la sève pour mère.

Une fois lassé de ce manège, tu ramasses une brindille menue que tu disposes entre les pages en guise de signet. Tu survoles du regard la longueur des paragraphes imprimés sur le papier, l’espacement régulier entre les lignes. Ce sont des caractères latins. Tu sais les lire, même si tu en as perdu l’habitude.

Malgré le soleil qui inonde le visage d’Iven, ses traits sont empreints d’une telle sérénité que tu ne peux t’empêcher de l’envier. Seule l’ombre d’une branche lui barre le front. L’une de ses paumes est tournée vers le ciel ; les lignes de sa main te rappellent les nervures d’une feuille.

Tu te demandes à quoi il rêve, ce qui se passe derrière ses paupières — quels sons et quelles images peuplent son sommeil. Le tien est une masse si lourde, si informe que tu t’es souvent cru incapable de rêver ; chaque fois, cependant, des cauchemars ont prouvé que tu avais tort. Tu ne serais guère surpris si tu te mettais à retrouver, parmi des horreurs familières, les hautes façades écarlates de la clinique.

Tu te tournes à nouveau vers le bâtiment, les mâchoires contractées. Jamais cette couleur ne t’a semblé aussi peu naturelle que maintenant. Un frisson parcourt ton échine lorsque tu imagines la brique se repaître de la chair de ceux qui viennent mourir ici. La pierre et le béton qui s’imbibent d’entrailles. (Tu connais le goût du sang et tu le trouves affreux.)

Tu sens que tu ne dois pas te détourner de la clinique, et encore moins lui tourner le dos. Tu crains qu’elle s’approche dans un grondement rocailleux, surréaliste, un centimètre à la fois — qu’elle s’approche jusqu’à engloutir l’étang.

Tu ne sais pas si tu la laisserais venir à toi. Peut-être que si.

Tandis que les heures passent, le soleil poursuit sa course à travers le ciel. Les ombres s’accentuent, s’allongent de quelques centimètres. Une note songeuse derrière toi accompagnée d’un froissement de tissus t’indique que le jeune homme s’est réveillé.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu serais encore là, fait-il d’une voix rauque.

Il se lève pour venir s’asseoir à côté de toi ; ses genoux ne craquent pas, cette fois, et tu en es soulagé. Il resserre les pans de son châle contre lui. C’est vrai que l’air s’est refroidi, qu’il n’a plus la même texture. Tu songes à offrir ton blouson à Iven, mais il t’interroge avant que tu n’aies pu ouvrir la bouche :

— Tu n’as nulle part où aller ?

Tu considères la question pendant quelques secondes, sans trouver une réponse adéquate.

— Je vais là où j’en ai envie.

Dans la maison de soins, quelques lumières s’éteignent et d’autres s’allument. Tu essaies de deviner quelle sera la prochaine fenêtre illuminée, mais sans grand succès.

— Il y a un village à quelques kilomètres. Pourquoi ne pas suivre l’autoroute pour t’y rendre ? Il n’y a rien à faire ici.

Tu ne sais pas quel mensonge inventer. Tu n’as aucune intention d’entrer dans ce bâtiment où rôde la mort, et tu n’as pas de famille ou d’amis à qui rendre visite. Rien ne justifie ta présence dans cette plaine isolée. Il te faudrait expliquer à Iven qu’elle est due au hasard, que tes jambes se sont contentées d’écouter le gravier. N’est-ce pas pourtant ce que tu lui as dit plus tôt, à son arrivée ? Tu n’en es plus certain, et les néons de la clinique t’empêchent de te concentrer. Tu fermes les yeux un moment.

— J’aimerais te confier quelque chose, même si tu ne me croiras sûrement pas.

— Tu pourrais être surpris. Allez, je t’écoute.

Tu baisses le regard sur l’étang. Le vent y dessine une multitude de ridules, comme pour en froisser la surface. Tu attends que cette dernière ait regagné son calme pour déclarer :

— Je suis immortel.

Iven hausse un sourcil, incertain.

— J’ai besoin de quelques explications, je crois.

— Je suis né il y a très longtemps. Je ne sais pas la date exacte, mais ça remonte à quelques siècles. Peut-être plus.

Ce n’est sans doute pas suffisant pour le convaincre ; tu portes le bout de tes doigts à ta tempe et tu presses jusqu’à ce que ce soit douloureux, dans l’espoir de raviver les mots en toi.

— Peu importe les années ou les blessures, mon corps ne me laisse pas mourir, expliques-tu lentement. Même si c’est la seule chose au monde que je souhaite.

Tu n’ajoutes rien de plus ; il n’y a pas de termes, d’expressions capables de faire émerger ce qui pourrit en toi depuis tout ce temps. Tu sors ton canif de la poche de ton blouson, et Iven a un léger mouvement de recul lorsque l’argenté de la lame capte son attention.

— Je veux te montrer que je dis la vérité, le rassures-tu.

Il hoche la tête, mais ses épaules sont tendues, et tu remarques qu’il n’a rien dit depuis un moment. Tes doigts hésitent, se crispent autour du manche du canif. Tu baisses les yeux et entrevois ton reflet sur le métal. L’arête de ton nez, la ligne sévère de tes lèvres qui ne gercent jamais, peu importe l’ampleur du froid. Iven a le droit de savoir. Ça te semble juste. Et s’il ne te croit pas, tant pis. Il ne sera pas le premier.

Après avoir retroussé ta manche, tu presses la lame contre ta paume et tu tailles la chair d’un mouvement sec ; le sang se met à couler sur ton poignet, puis sur ton avant-bras, jusqu’au coude. La douleur te fait serrer les dents, mais tu songes que tu as déjà subi bien pire. Aussitôt, une lumière diffuse qui n’est ni fumée ni liquide et pourtant un peu des deux jaillit de l’entaille, et cette dernière se referme sans laisser la moindre cicatrice.

— Voilà, fais-tu en essuyant maladroitement le sang qui macule ton bras.

Iven acquiesce à nouveau, les traits indéchiffrables. Il se semble pas dégoûté, au moins, c’est déjà ça. D’un geste lent, il écarte un pan de son châle pour prendre quelques mouchoirs de papier dans la poche de sa veste.

— Ne te blesse plus de la sorte, Ling.

Le ciel s’est assombri au-dessus de vous ; ses teintes de charbon et d’indigo projettent sur le visage d’Iven des ombres graves. Soulignent les cernes qui ternissent ses yeux. Tu acquiesces.

Tu te demandes combien de temps il lui reste avant de mourir.


	4. Les vivants et leurs malédictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : Inspiration musicale : "3°w", par third meridian ; "REMGlacier", de Signal From Europa ; "216 BPM on a highway", par le groupe Ending Satellites ; "First", par Those Who Dream By Day.

Peu après le départ d’Iven (« Te retrouverai-je demain ? » « C’est probable, je n’irai nulle part. »), le vent a entraîné dans son sillage une pluie épaisse et glaciale. Tu as enfoncé tes mains dans les poches de ton blouson et tu y as trouvé de l’eau. À chacune de tes expirations, des volutes de buée ont quitté tes lèvres. Le gel a immobilisé, solidifié tes pensées. Tu aurais aimé que ce soit l’hiver. (La neige possède un parfum que tu préfères à celui de la pluie.)

Tu as dormi par intermittences, quelques secondes à la fois, entre les gouttes qui martelaient ta nuque et te faisaient courber l’échine. Tu aurais pu les compter, mais tu y as songé si distraitement, comme à des kilomètres de toi-même, que cette idée n’a jamais tout à fait atteint ta conscience.

À ton réveil, tes paupières se sont soulevées et l’eau a léché tes yeux. Cette sensation t’est nostalgique, elle te rappelle les larmes que tu ne sais plus comment verser — tu en as toujours la faculté, pourtant, mais plus rien ne te déchire.

Lorsque le jeune homme — _Iven_ , tu te souviens — revient, une lumière frêle et grise pointe à travers les nuages. Iven reste un moment debout à contempler l’étendue des collines détrempées avant de déplier sa couverture pour s’asseoir à tes côtés, devant l’étang. Vous échangez quelques banalités ; comment ça va, pas trop mal, as-tu bien dormi, oui malgré le tapage que font les oiseaux, je devrais fermer davantage ma fenêtre mais j’aime tant la fraîcheur du matin, tiens on dirait qu’il fait plus froid qu’hier, j’espère qu’il ne pleuvra pas à nouveau, pourquoi pas, mes articulations deviennent douloureuses quand ça se produit.

— C’est étrange, déclare-t-il au moment où ton esprit amorçait sa dérive. On dirait que tu ne souris jamais.

— C’est possible.

— Tu n’es pas heureux, finit-il par ajouter, quelque part dans ce méandre entre la question et l’affirmation.

Tu ne réponds rien et il te fixe en silence, le regard légèrement plissé. Perçant malgré sa pâleur d’aube fatiguée.

— C’est à cause de ton don ?

— Ça n’a rien d’un don, grondes-tu sans dissimuler ton expression renfrognée.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne m’as jamais expliqué d’où ça provenait, à vrai dire.

Tu serres les lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas. J’ai oublié. Ou alors je ne l’ai jamais su.

À une certaine époque, tu te plaisais à inventer des histoires extravagantes à ce sujet ; tu racontais qu’une mystérieuse femme aux yeux de chat t’avait jeté un sort, que tu n’avais pas tenu ta part d’un marché avec un démon, ou encore que tu avais chassé sur des terres saintes et abattu par mégarde un esprit familier. Ça te semble impensable, mais tu as déjà accueilli avec réjouissance la perspective d’une vie éternelle. Autrefois.

— Tu n’en as donc aucune idée ?

Tu hausses les épaules.

— Est-ce que c’est vraiment important ?

— Bien sûr que si. Ça fait partie de toi, après tout.

Oui, et c’est justement ce qui pose problème : cette _chose_ se trouve là, entre tes côtes, dans chacune de tes synapses, au creux de tes viscères. Elle te remplit, alourdit jusqu’à ton ombre.

— Alors tu n’as pas envie de découvrir l’origine de cette faculté ? te relance Iven.

— Il y a longtemps, ça m’aurait intéressé. Maintenant… je souhaite seulement y mettre un terme.

— C’est dommage. Presque du gâchis, selon moi.

Il se détourne pour laisser échapper un toussotement râpeux. L’humidité nuit sûrement à sa respiration. Il ne devrait pas sortir de la clinique par un temps pareil, songes-tu. De toute manière, son insistance commence à t’irriter. En quoi est-ce mal d’en avoir assez de la vie — de l’errance, de l’air vicié des villes, des silences toujours sabotés ? Tu n’as jamais voulu de cette immortalité. Tu ne pourrais imaginer un pire fardeau.

Tu ignores tout de la faim, de la fièvre ou des maladies. Tes veines rejettent l’entièreté des poisons, même les plus virulents. Ta gorge ne s’assèche jamais, et tu pourrais courir durant des jours car tes muscles ne connaissent pas l’épuisement — toutes ces expériences humaines, vivantes, te sont étrangères. Il y a quelque chose, pourtant, un inconfort ou une pesanteur dont tu n’arrives pas à te défaire, comme si de la poussière et des cuticules d’araignées s’étaient accumulées entre tes os. Et il y a ta mémoire, bien sûr.

Peu de choses parviennent à s’y enraciner. Il y a bien des événements, des scènes qui résistent au temps, mais il t’est impossible de les organiser de façon logique. Plus rien n’est linéaire. Les souvenirs que tu exhumes peuvent remonter à quelques semaines, à cent ans, à trois cents. Pour toi, c’est du pareil au même.

Parmi les bribes et les fragments qui s’accumulent en toi, une importante partie est constituée de décès ; des funérailles, des personnes qui ont tenu ta main durant leurs derniers moments, des corps que tu as enterrés toi-même. (Sans doute te rappelles-tu plus aisément les morts parce que tu les envies.)

— Peut-être que c’est inévitable d’en arriver à gaspiller une existence pareille, concèdes-tu avec lenteur.

Les brins d’herbe verte autour de toi attirent irrésistiblement ton regard, mais tu parviens à t’en détourner pour n’arracher que des tiges brunies par l’hiver.

— S’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre comme moi…

— Tu penses que ce serait moins pénible ? intervient Iven.

— Je ne serais plus seul, au moins.

— Tu n’es pas seul.

C’est facile à affirmer ; tu n’as personne à chérir ou à protéger depuis longtemps. Rien qui te motiverait à continuer. Tu serais incapable de dire si tu as délaissé le monde, ou bien si c’est ce dernier qui t’a abandonné. Un peu des deux, peut-être. Tu prends une profonde inspiration, et cette fois les mots te viennent sans effort.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n’arrive plus à me faire croire que je peux côtoyer les autres et vivre comme eux. Je ne… je ne me sens plus humain, Iven.

C’est assurément la chose la plus terrible. Combien de nuits as-tu passées à sangloter et à frémir, persuadé d’être un monstre ? Combien de fois as-tu songé que, pour devenir mortel, tu serais peut-être forcé de prendre la vie de quelqu’un, et même de dévorer sa chair ?

— Si j’étais une sorte d’esprit ou de divinité, je pourrais sûrement tolérer cette situation, mais une simple personne… Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre durant des siècles. Après un certain temps, la mémoire s’épuise, et le cœur aussi.

Tu laisses ton front retomber dans la paume de ta main.

— Je veux juste en finir. J’ai fait tout ce que j’avais à faire.

Iven demeure silencieux durant plusieurs secondes avant de lancer :

— Ce n’est pas plus simple pour nous, tu sais. Immortels ou non, nous nous démenons tous pour trouver une raison de vivre — une place au soleil.

Ces paroles font remonter en toi le souvenir d’une vieille phrase tirée d’un bouquin : _Sol lucet omnibus._ Le soleil luit pour tout le monde. Tu aimerais que ça soit le cas, car au moment même où tu penses à ces mots, le matin triomphe des nuages pour se déverser sur vous, et tu ne ressens pas sa chaleur.

— C’est tout de même incroyable, poursuit Iven, nos situations sont complètement opposées.

Ses lèvres ébauchent un léger ricanement, mais le reste de son visage est empreint d’une émotion étrange, sombre, dont tu n’arrives pas tout à fait à déterminer la nature.

— Tout serait réglé si nous pouvions échanger de place, mais je me doute que c’est impossible.

De l’envie, voilà.

— Tu prendrais mon immortalité ? fais-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, sans hésiter.

Tu secoues la tête.

— Ne dis pas ça. Personne ne devrait désirer une telle chose. C’est une malédiction et rien de plus.

La main d’Iven se referme avec brusquerie sur un pan de son châle.

— Et tu penses peut-être que je ne suis pas maudit aussi ? Je n’ai plus que quelques semaines, je…

Il détourne les yeux vers l’eau miroitante.

— Je n’aurai jamais vingt ans.

Il dit cette dernière phrase si faiblement qu’il n’en reste qu’un murmure ; pendant un instant, tu te demandes si c’est vraiment lui qui a proféré ces paroles, si ce ne sont pas plutôt ces pousses de fraisier des champs près de la semelle de ta botte.

— Je suis désolé.

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre. Vingt ans, ce n’est pour toi rien de plus qu’une poignée de saisons. C’est si court que ça te semble ridicule. On ne fait pas une vie avec cette durée.

— Tu n’as pas à l’être. J’ai eu suffisamment de temps pour l’accepter.

Il ment, bien entendu, mais tu n’es pas assez mesquin pour faire remarquer l’ombre qui passe sur son visage.

— J’espère seulement avoir l’occasion de voir les pommiers en fleurs.

D’un geste faussement nonchalant, il se penche un peu sur le côté pour frôler l’herbe nouvelle qui effleure le coin de la couverture. Tu aimes sa façon de le faire. Délicatement. L’arc que décrit sa main attire ton attention sur les cailloux devant vous, près du bord de l’étang. Tu t’étires afin d’en ramasser un.

La pierre est d’un noir luisant presque bleuté, comme le plumage d’un corbeau. Elle serait plus jolie entre les doigts d’Iven, alors tu la places dans un pli de son châle. Il la considère pendant un moment, relevant un sourcil dans une moue perplexe.

— Garde-la, offres-tu.

Iven la retourne pour en étudier les facettes charbonneuses. Tu t’attends à ce qu’il ouvre son sac à bandoulière pour l’y déposer, mais il prend plutôt son élan pour l’envoyer dans l’eau. Les gouttelettes projetées par l’impact capturent pendant un instant les rayons du soleil. Leur scintillement s’imprime dans tes rétines et y demeure même si tu clignes des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

— Tu l’as lancée.

— Oui, parce que je n’en veux pas. Comme toi avec ce don que tu as.

Tu ne partages pas son avis, mais tu saisis ce qu’il tente d’expliquer. Tu baisses la tête pour contempler les autres pierres. Toutes sont grises et sans éclat ; Iven a jeté la plus belle.

— Tu es en colère ?

À ces mots, il laisse échapper un soupir contrarié et daigne finalement se retourner vers toi.

— Oui, parce que tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance. Tu as vu le monde prendre forme, tu as été témoin de la réalité des gens qui l’ont façonné. Si tu racontais ton vécu à des historiens, cela les aiderait à reconstituer le passé et à mieux l’appréhender. Tu pourrais même rendre le futur meilleur, mais tu…

Il s’interrompt et soupire à nouveau, plus sèchement cette fois.

— Je suis en colère parce que je ne ferai jamais partie de ce futur.

Tu aimerais dire à Iven que tu te moques du passé et de l’avenir, car c’est justement le temps qui t’a brisé, mais tu ne penses pas qu’il comprendra. Malgré les siècles qui se sont écoulés, tu ne sens pas que tu as gagné en sagesse ou en vertu. Ton esprit est demeuré le même ; les années n’ont fait qu’estomper ses contours.

— Désolé. On ne s’entendra jamais tout à fait sur ce sujet, je crois.

La plaine est si calme que tout semble s’être arrêté. Pas un brin d’herbe ne frissonne. Tu ne perçois aucun chant d’oiseau, et même la surface de l’étang s’est figée. Seul le soleil continue de diffuser sa brillance livide au-dessus des champs pétrifiés. Iven étouffe une douloureuse quinte de toux dans le creux de son coude et l’illusion se brise enfin.

— Ce n’est pas grave, fait-il après s’être éclairci la gorge. Je suppose qu’il faut s’y attendre.

Il esquisse un sourire peiné, puis :

— Aimerais-tu qu’on aille marcher un peu ?

Tu acceptes avec une pointe de soulagement ; parler de ces choses te rend toujours d’humeur maussade, alors tu accueilles n’importe quel prétexte pour en faire abstraction.

Tandis qu’Iven replie avec soin sa couverture, tu repasses ses reproches dans ton esprit et, déjà, ils t’apparaissent insignifiants. Poussiéreux, comme s’ils remontaient à des décennies. Trop de gens t’ont répété, ordonné, conjuré d’aimer la vie. Ça ne veut plus rien dire, à présent.

Avant de délaisser votre emplacement au pied de l’orme, Iven sort une bouteille d’eau de son sac. Il te la tend avec une note interrogative, et tu déclines d’un mouvement de la tête. Il hausse les épaules et se met en marche. Tu as toujours du mal à accorder ta cadence à celle des autres, alors tu te contentes de le suivre, le laisses décider de la direction à emprunter. Vous vous éloignez de la clinique, c’est l’important. Tu n’avais pas remarqué avant maintenant, mais vous avez presque la même taille ; en te redressant convenablement, tu le dépasses de deux ou trois centimètres. La souplesse de sa démarche t’étonne.

Vous contournez la colline surmontée de pommiers, puis quelques rochers et un peuplier faux-tremble aux branches chargées de chatons. Une odeur verte s’élève de la terre chauffée par le soleil. À l’horizon, la plaine disparaît dans une brume diaphane. Après quelques minutes de plus, Iven s’arrête aux creux d’un vallon et laisse tomber son sac par terre.

— Installons-nous ici, propose-t-il. Je ne peux pas trop m’éloigner de la clinique. Dans deux heures environ, il me faudra y retourner pour prendre mes médicaments.

— Tu reviendras ?

À ces mots, ses yeux se plissent d’amusement, et un sourire retenu ne tarde pas à faire remonter les commissures de ses lèvres.

— Vais-je te manquer ?

Tu soupèses sa question durant une seconde ou deux, puis :

— Pas tout à fait. Ou alors un peu, d’une certaine manière.

— Ça me suffit, s’esclaffe-t-il. Je serai de retour dès que possible.

Tu étends sa couverture sur l’herbe pendant qu’il avale discrètement un comprimé entre deux gorgées d’eau. Il t’invite à t’asseoir à côté de lui. Contre tes paumes, tu sens le relief de la végétation à travers le moelleux du tissu. Tu hésites à prendre la parole, tu ne voudrais pas relancer par accident votre malencontreuse conversation.

— As-tu terminé le livre que tu as apporté hier ?

— Non, mais je connais déjà la fin, alors je l’ai mis de côté. Aimes-tu la lecture ?

— Je ne sais pas, je n’ai ouvert aucun bouquin depuis longtemps.

Iven te recommande ses œuvres favorites, te résume l’intrigue du roman policier qu’il a entamé ce matin. L’histoire d’un tueur odieux qui sévit dans les bas-fonds d’une quelconque métropole. Tu ignores pourquoi Iven tient à se plonger dans de telles horreurs alors que la réalité en est déjà remplie. Tu lui demandes donc s’il a lu autre chose dernièrement. Son regard s’illumine, et il se met à parler de forêts ensorcelées, de dragons, de joyaux maudits et de royaumes en péril. Ça te plaît davantage. Tu t’allonges dans l’herbe humide et tritures des brins de fétuque pendant qu’Iven te relate une série entière.


	5. À contrejour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "Lorelei", par le groupe Theatre of Tragedy ; "Oceans Apart", par Code I ; "We Travel, Some Of Us Forever", par glaston ; "The seventh ocean", par Endless Melancholy et musicformessier.

Aujourd’hui, le soleil s’est levé derrière d’épaisses couches de nuages ; bleu-gris presque vert, la couleur de l’océan. Tu as été surpris que la pluie ne soit pas salée. À travers la brume, tu as cru apercevoir la silhouette furtive d’un renard.

Les heures passent et tu n’as pas sommeil, pas vraiment ; tu dessines derrière tes yeux clos l’arrondi des collines, le vent qui les effleure comme un ressac, une onde. Ton blouson est alourdi d’eau, mais le soleil réchauffe l’extrémité de tes doigts. Peut-être t’endors-tu, finalement, car tu sursautes en entendant la voix d’Iven.

— Tu es encore ici, constate-t-il en s’approchant de toi. Resteras-tu longtemps ?

— Je n’ai pas décidé.

Tu n’avais même pas réfléchi à ton prochain départ. Aucun autre endroit ne t’attend, et puis tu aimes bien cette plaine. Son calme, surtout, mais aussi la stabilité rassurante de la terre sous toi (si seulement tu pouvais y prendre racine). Tu te souviens du village qu’Iven a mentionné il y a deux jours, mais tu peines à croire à son existence. L’autoroute et les collines ne mènent nulle part ; tu sens que tu pourrais marcher pendant des jours sans que le paysage change. Le temps suit un autre cours autour de la clinique. Même le soleil semble différent. Tu refermes les yeux et Iven continue :

— Avertis-moi quand tu partiras, d’accord ? Pour que je puisse te dire au revoir.

D’ordinaire, tu détestes entendre les gens discuter, même quand ils ne s’adressent pas à toi. Tu as déjà tant de difficulté à organiser tes pensées vers quelque chose de cohérent ; il suffit que tu perçoives des paroles, n’importe lesquelles, pour que tout se dissipe. Même après le retour du silence, il est rare que tu arrives à te souvenir de la direction qu’avait empruntée ton esprit.

Quand Iven parle, pourtant, tu n’as pas de mal à rester concentré. Sa voix sait comment rassembler tes pensées sans les froisser. Elle est comme le matin, claire et douce ; et s’il lui arrive d’être un peu rauque ou inégale, tu songes que c’est parce que trop de rosée s’est accumulée dans sa gorge.

Tu te relèves pour jeter un coup d’œil circulaire à la plaine. Il y a des goélands au loin, et ils volent si haut que tu n’arrives à les reconnaître qu’à la forme fuselée de leurs ailes.

— C’est la première fois que j’en vois ici, note Iven. J’ignore pourquoi ils sont aussi loin de la mer.

Il marque une pause, puis avance :

— Ils sont peut-être perdus.

_Comme nous._

Un froissement de plastique interrompt tes pensées. Tu reportes ton attention sur Iven, qui s’affaire à ouvrir un sachet rempli de fruits rouge sombre, presque noirs dans l’ombre créée par le creux de sa main. Il en prend un du bout des doigts et le porte à ses lèvres. Tu t’interroges distraitement sur sa saveur ; il est vrai que tu ne t’alimentes plus depuis longtemps, mais tu as gardé le souvenir du parfum enivrant des pêches, de la pulpe mi-sucrée des cynorhodons cueillis sur le bord des chemins. Iven remarque sûrement ta curiosité, car il t’informe :

— Ce sont des canneberges séchées. J’ai aussi des abricots, si tu en veux.

— Non, ça va. Je ne mange pas vraiment.

Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté.

— Tu ne peux pas ou tu n’en as pas envie ?

Une fourmi arpente courageusement l’un des carreaux de la couverture. Tu approches la main pour qu’elle y grimpe, mais elle poursuit son chemin sans te remarquer.

— Je n’en ai pas besoin, c’est tout.

Iven ponctue ton explication d’un « hum » perplexe, retroussant la manche trop longue de son pull afin de gratter ses jointures. L’image du pansement adhésif qui les recouvrait quelques jours plus tôt te revient en tête. Tu t’entends, presque comme dans un rêve, lui conseiller d’arrêter sinon ça se mettra à saigner. Ses lèvres se pincent en une moue boudeuse, mais il finit par abdiquer, se penchant sur son sac pour prendre un tube de crème hydratante.

— Ling, as-tu déjà vu l’océan ? questionne-t-il après quelques minutes.

Tu hoches la tête.

— Plusieurs fois.

— C’est comment ?

Il te faut du temps pour trouver une réponse, car peu de mots t’apparaissent capables de décrire une telle immensité. Tu essaies d’exhumer le souvenir d’une couleur, d’un parfum, d’un moment où tu aurais ressenti quelque chose de puissant ou d’intime en contemplant les eaux sombres. Rien ne te vient, à part le grondement implacable des vagues — leur rythme, leur façon de marteler le rivage, puis de chuchoter en se retirant. _Assourdissant_. Tu réfléchis davantage, et voilà que te revient le goût salé de l’écume, ces fois où tu as tenté de te noyer.

— C’est très vaste.

Iven rit doucement et décroise les jambes. Le menton relevé, il contemple avec un émerveillement serein les cercles que décrivent les goélands à contrejour. À cette distance, leur plumage semble presque noir, et l’extrémité de leurs ailes, plus noire encore.

— Quoi d’autre ?

— Quand on se tient longtemps devant les vagues, on dirait qu’elles nous appellent. Nous attirent vers elles.

À ces mots, Iven émet une nouvelle note pensive, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le vent ne cesse de froisser et de replier un coin de la couverture ; ça t’irrite, tu voudrais pousser le sac d’Iven pour le maintenir en place, mais tu ne sais pas si tu as le droit de le faire.

— À part sur des photographies ou dans des films, je n’ai jamais eu la chance de voir l’océan.

— Tu aimerais y aller ?

Il rit à nouveau, mais cette fois, le son paraît plus effacé, presque contraint. Une discordance avec les cris railleurs des goélands.

— Ça a toujours été l’un de mes rêves, mais à présent... ça ne se réalisera jamais.

Tu te demandes pourquoi Iven désire une telle chose. L’océan, c’est…

Il t’apparaît sans limites, mais ce n’est pas ce qui te trouble. L’océan est plus vieux que toi, et tu n’as jamais réussi à le comprendre. Il parle une langue envoûtante, une langue de sel et de tempêtes. Ses vagues avalent tout et abritent des créatures qui n’ont pas encore de nom. Tu frissonnes toujours lorsque tu penses aux crevasses sous-marines au fond desquelles dorment des navires en ruines et des ossements de baleines. Immobiles sous des kilomètres d’eau.

— Si je le pouvais, je t’emmènerais.

Il baisse la tête sans répondre, et ses doigts tracent les contours de l’un des carreaux imprimés sur le tissu. Tu songes que tu n’aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, mais Iven sourit.

— J’en suis certain. Seulement, ça ne sert à rien de faire des promesses qui sont vouées à l’échec dès le départ.

Une bourrasque arrache les paroles de tes lèvres et soulève une partie de la couverture. Quelques mèches sombres te voilent les yeux ; tu les renvoies vers l’arrière, un peu au hasard, mais elles retombent aussitôt. Un sursaut t’échappe lorsqu’Iven tend la main pour les repousser derrière ton oreille.

— Veux-tu que je te les coupe ?

— Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

— Pas du tout. Reviens demain, j’apporterai des ciseaux.


	6. Le miroir et des ossements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "Heavy Clouds", par Endless Dive ; "Zaratustra", de Hyedra ; "Hypnotic Tongues", de Paul Collier ; "Oran Mor", par Jakob.

Tu attends Iven.

Au-dessus de toi les nuages, effilochés par les hauts vents. Le soleil atteint son apogée, puis tu sens sa lumière obliquer de quelques degrés. De longs traits dorés percent la voûte de grisaille pour caresser la plaine. Quelque part entre l’éveil et le rêve, tu vois des corneilles traverser les faisceaux, leur plumage d’ébène s’auréolant fugitivement de bronze. Leurs appels résonnent durant plusieurs secondes après qu’elles aient disparu à l’horizon. Tu te demandes si elles cherchaient à te prévenir de l’arrivée d’Iven, car tu perçois soudainement le claquement de la porte de la clinique.

— Comment vas-tu ? lances-tu une fois qu’il a posé son sac à côté de toi, sous l’orme aux bourgeons tout juste éclos.

— Bien. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être sorti plus tôt, je viens de me réveiller.

Iven esquisse un sourire penaud avant de poursuivre :

— C’est la première fois depuis des semaines que je parviens à trouver le repos.

— Ce n’est rien. Je regardais le ciel. Et l’étang.

— Il te fascine, pas vrai ?

— Un peu.

Comme Iven et toi, l’étang a ses humeurs, ses secrets, ses dormances. Tu n’en as jamais vu le fond, mais tu imagines des algues — des filaments verdâtres formant des tapis moussus, ou encore des doigts sans os qui cherchent à tâtons la lumière — oscillant lentement, soulevant la vase lorsque les eaux s’agitent.

— As-tu toujours envie que je m’occupe de tes cheveux ? demande Iven en étalant sa couverture au pied des racines de l’arbre.

Son interrogation met fin à ta rêverie, et tu te souviens à ce moment que c’était pour cette raison que tu l’attendais. Tu acquiesces et, suivant l’invitation qu’il t’adresse de la main, tu prends place sur le tissu froissé. Tu comptes machinalement les carreaux imprimés de chaque côté de toi. Il y en a huit à droite et seulement cinq à gauche, ça te déplaît. Tu profites du fait qu’Iven soit en train de chercher ses ciseaux pour te décaler vers la droite et ainsi égaliser le nombre.

Avant que tu n’aies à nouveau le temps de t’immerger dans tes pensées, Iven ouvre sa bouteille d’eau et verse un peu de son contenu dans le creux de sa paume afin d’humidifier ta chevelure sombre. Tu retires ton blouson pour qu’il ait aisément accès à ta nuque.

— Veux-tu qu’ils soient très courts ? Si tu préfères, je peux seulement m’occuper des pointes.

 

— Je ne sais pas. Fais comme tu le sens.

— Très bien.

L’air est frais et sec. Son odeur, mêlée de soleil, te rappelle l’automne. Le vent balaie largement les collines, un grand souffle ; le ciel respire sur toi. Lorsque tu baisses la tête, tu discernes entre les brins d’herbe l’éclat luisant des élytres d’un coléoptère. La fin de la diapause est sans doute arrivée. Les insectes peinent-ils autant que toi à émerger de ce temps suspendu ?

Par moments, Iven effleure ta nuque et tes joues en ramenant ta chevelure vers l’arrière ou sur le côté. Ça ne dure jamais plus qu’un instant, mais tu as l’occasion de sentir la douceur de sa peau. Lisse et blanche ; Iven a des mains de papier. Au moment où tu émets cette pensée, tu n’es guère surpris de noter, dans ta vision périphérique, la présence d’une tache sombre près de sa paume — de l’encre ou du graphite, ou peut-être s’agit-il de l’endroit que la mort a choisi pour commencer son travail. Tu n’oses pas demander.

Iven coupe tes cheveux avec application, mèche par mèche. Tu ne sais pas comment t’occuper pendant ce temps, donc tu tâtonnes l’herbe devant toi à la recherche de brindilles à déchiqueter. Dès que tu en déniches une, tes ongles trouvent le bord de l’écorce et la font décoller de quelques millimètres, te permettant ensuite de l’arracher pour former des rubans de bois qui s’enroulent sur eux-mêmes. Lorsqu’il ne reste que le phloème, blanc et sec, tu le tords en créant des figures géométriques.

Le temps passe, les ombres se couchent peu à peu sur l’herbe. Il n’y a plus aucune brindille intacte autour de toi.

Si Iven ne se dépêche pas davantage, la journée touchera à sa fin. Même si cela se produisait, tu ne serais pas contrarié. Tu n’as rien de mieux à faire, après tout, et tu commences à apprécier sa compagnie. Peut-être parce qu’il ne parle pas beaucoup.

— Voilà, j’ai terminé, finit par t’informer Iven avec satisfaction.

Il balaie les mèches tombées sur tes épaules, mais quelques-unes se sont glissées sous le col de ton t-shirt. Ça te démange désagréablement. Tu y passes la main pour les retirer, peine perdue. Iven se mordille la lèvre, songeur.

— Veux-tu rentrer avec moi ? Ma chambre est équipée d’une salle de bain privée, tu pourrais y prendre une douche.

— Ça ne dérangerait pas le personnel de la clinique ?

Iven t’accorde un haussement d’épaules quelque peu insouciant, occupé à remettre les ciseaux dans son sac.

— J’entre et je sors à ma guise, même au milieu de la nuit. Personne ne remarquera ta présence.

— Dans ce cas…

— Tu acceptes ?

Bien que tu demeures hésitant, tu finis par te lever pour ramasser la couverture et la secouer. Une multitude de mèches noires se dispersent dans l’herbe ; tu espères qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour que les oiseaux s’en servent dans la construction de leur nid. Sinon, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ces fragments de toi retourneront à la terre.

— Puisque tu es un visiteur, il vaudrait toutefois mieux que l’on passe par l’entrée principale.

Les doubles portes de verre. Tu t’étais promis de ne jamais les pousser, tu préfères encore les grincements éraillés qui signalent l’arrivée d’Iven lorsqu’il emprunte la sortie à l’arrière du bâtiment. Vous délaissez l’orme une fois la couverture rangée, et tu as du mal à ne pas faire traîner tes pieds dans le stationnement, dont le bitume trop noir semble refléter ton angoisse.

— Tu n’aimes pas beaucoup cet endroit, je me trompe ? questionne Iven lorsque vous tournez l’angle de la clinique.

Tu réussis à secouer la tête, et il t’adresse un sourire compatissant.

— Personne ne l’aime, au début.

Les portes donnent sur un petit vestibule, puis sur la réception. Tu jettes un coup d’œil au bureau d’accueil, tout au fond, mais personne n’y est installé. La salle entière est déserte, à vrai dire, et seul le bourdonnement des néons te parvient. La décoration autour de toi est sobre, quelques plantes en pot et des tableaux abstraits. Ça t’apparaît malgré tout chaleureux, car les larges fenêtres permettent à la clarté de se mêler au beige des murs. Les planchers sont propres, et tu ne distingues pas de marques d’usure sur les meubles ni de saleté dans les vitres. Tu t’attendrais à percevoir les émanations astringentes des produits nettoyants, mais ce n’est pas le cas. La clinique n’a pas d’odeur. Pendant une seconde ou deux, tu crois vaciller, rêver peut-être.

— Viens, interpelle Iven. J’aurais aimé prendre l’ascenseur, mais il est en panne depuis quelques semaines. Il faudra marcher un peu.

Il te mène donc dans une aile probablement destinée aux visiteurs. Suspendus au plafond, six luminaires se succèdent, tous légèrement différents dans leurs arrangements de branches et de breloques translucides, et tous aussi insolites les uns que les autres, surtout dans un lieu pareil. À ta droite, une rangée de portes en bois identiques. L’une d’elles est peinte en vert. Tu te demandes ce qu’elle cache, et tu espères que tu n’oublieras pas de poser la question à Iven la prochaine fois si vous empruntez le même chemin.

Vous passez devant une grande salle inhabitée, tout comme le reste de la clinique ; une ouverture située entre un classeur métallique et une machine distributrice donne sur la cage d’escalier. Les fenêtres sont faites de verre coloré, rose et orangé (« Peux-tu croire que j’ai déjà dormi dans ces escaliers afin de pouvoir admirer l’aube à travers ce vitrail ? » ricane Iven.). Tu le suis au deuxième étage, jusqu’à un couloir plus exigu. Tes semelles crissent sur le linoléum, et les néons font pleuvoir sur toi une lumière blafarde. Tu ne sais pas si tu devrais mémoriser ce trajet, ces corridors tortueux et baignés de ce silence incongru ; peut-être reviendras-tu, au moins pour voir ce qu’il y a derrière la porte verte.

Le couloir bifurque vers la gauche, et au fond se trouve la chambre d’Iven. Celui-ci te fait entrer en premier. Comparée à la réception et surtout à la plaine immense, cette pièce n’est pas très grande, mais ses teintes de bleu et de turquoise lui confèrent une impression d’espace. Iven n’avait sans doute pas envie de mourir entre des murs beiges.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, il pose son sac sur le bureau de travail quelque peu bancal, te laissant le loisir d’examiner la décoration de plus près. Il y a quelque chose d’extraordinaire dans cela, une chambre, car tous les objets, les meubles et les vêtements possèdent leur histoire. Le calendrier sur le mur qui illustre une montagne enneigée, les carnets et les tablettes à dessin, les couvertures amoncelées sur la chaise, la boîte de fusains qui a dû tomber sous le bureau. L’écharpe nouée à la tête de lit, les tubes et les pots de crème pour les mains alignés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sur la table de nuit reposent un bocal de verre contenant des cailloux brillants, ainsi qu’un presse-papier représentant un pélican.

Tu te demandes à quoi ressemblerait ta chambre si tu en avais une, de quelle façon tu la décorerais. Tu y rapporterais sans doute du bois flotté, des plumes de jaseurs et de parulines, des boîtes précieuses remplies de terre. Tu ne sais pas si tu aurais besoin d’un lit.

— Veux-tu que j’en profite pour faire laver tes vêtements ? suggère Iven. En attendant, je peux sûrement te prêter quelque chose.

Tu n’as guère le temps de formuler une réponse, car il est déjà en train de tirer les premiers tiroirs de la commode située près de la fenêtre. Tu contemples la plaine à travers le bleu sarcelle délavé des rideaux. C’est étrange de voir les feuillages encore pâles et maigres trembler, mais de ne plus les entendre, de ne plus frissonner à ton tour. Tu te demandes si le vent te cherche. Si tu lui manques.

Iven déniche un jean foncé ainsi qu’un pull d’un vert envoûtant, presque bleuté, comme la couleur des jeunes rameaux de genévrier rampant.

— Je crois que je vais te les donner, annonce-t-il avec une mine pensive. Ça sera plus simple ainsi.

— Ça ne t’ennuie pas ?

Il hausse les épaules, puis se retourne pour ouvrir un autre tiroir.

— Mon traitement m’a fait perdre du poids, et je mange de moins en moins. Il y a plusieurs vêtements que je ne peux plus porter. De toute manière, vu l’état des tiens…

Il n’a pas tort ; tu tends à l’oublier, mais ton pantalon est taché de boue et écorché par les branches basses. Tu pourrais le recoudre si tu possédais le matériel nécessaire, mais qu’importe, tu sens à peine le froid. Seules tes bottes vaudraient réellement la peine d’être remplacées ; l’usure en a aminci le cuir, et les semelles fatiguées par les kilomètres laissent passer l’eau, les cailloux et les osselets de mulots comme pour te convaincre de t’arrêter dans tes parcours aliénés.

— Voilà, fait Iven en te tendant la pile de vêtements. Tu peux mettre les tiens dans le panier près de la baignoire. Les serviettes sont dans l’armoire juste à côté.

Tu le remercies et places tes bottes près des chaussures d’Iven avant d’entrer dans la salle de bain. La porte n’émet aucun grincement lorsque tu la fermes.

La pièce est spacieuse, trop peut-être pour une seule personne. Tes chaussettes sont trouées au niveau des talons, et tu perçois aisément la froideur des tuiles de céramique en t’avançant pour poser les vêtements sur le comptoir de granit blanc où se trouve le lavabo. En ouvrant l’armoire, tu remarques du coin de l’œil des coquillages disposés sur le bord de la fenêtre. La clarté fait miroiter la nacre. Devant la baignoire et la cabine de douche, deux tapis arborent une couleur gris tiède qui te rappelle le sable. Tu penses à Iven qui aurait souhaité voir un jour l’océan, et qui doit se contenter de ce décor aseptisé, de ce carrelage inerte et sans odeur.

Tu entres dans la cabine après t’être dévêtu. L’eau te creuse patiemment, sculpte tes contours. Sa chaleur te pince les côtes, te mord l’arrière des genoux. Tu ne touches toutefois pas aux robinets ; c’est plaisant, tu as l’impression que l’eau emporte un peu de toi en s’écoulant.

À la hauteur de ton coude reposent différentes bouteilles de savon, de shampoing et de lotion. Prenant garde de ne pas les faire basculer, tu les examines une par une, intrigué par ces parfums artificiels et pourtant agréables, à leur façon, de lait d’amande, de cèdre, de lavande et de verveine. Tu optes finalement pour cette dernière, même si tu penses qu’elle conviendrait mieux à Iven.

L’eau entre tes doigts, les gouttelettes sur ta poitrine. Sur ton épaule, un cheveu dessine un arc de cercle ; la racine blanche, minuscule, à l’une des extrémités. Chaque fois que tu expires, ton souffle se dissipe dans la vapeur montante. Tu renverses la tête vers l’arrière, laissant les jets te masser le front et s’infiltrer entre tes lèvres ouvertes. Tu pourrais à nouveau essayer de te noyer, mais ce serait douloureux et tu n’as pas envie d’avoir mal en ce moment. La sensation mouvante de la chaleur t’apaise, fait glisser ta conscience vers un vide reposant, si bien qu’il te faut quelques minutes de plus pour te décider à fermer les robinets.

Un pied sur le tapis, tu tends le bras afin de prendre la serviette sur le coin du comptoir et l’envelopper autour de ta taille. Ta silhouette se reflète de manière incertaine sur le miroir. Tu t’en approches et y poses la main. La buée s’efface sous ta paume. Il te faut un moment avant d’admettre que ces yeux si pâles qui te scrutent sont les tiens. Tu as toujours considéré ton visage étrange, peut-être parce qu’il ne laisse pas transparaître cette pesante lassitude qui t’habite. Les ravages du temps se trouvent à l’intérieur — pas dans la chair non plus, mais encore plus profondément.

Tu effleures lentement ton sourcil gauche, puis le côté de ta joue, jusqu’à l’angle de ta mâchoire. Le cartilage du nez, les sinus, le creux de l’orbite. Les molaires et leurs racines. Est-ce bien à toi, tout ça ? Lorsqu’Iven te regarde, estime-t-il que tes traits sont marqués par les siècles, qu’ils appartiennent à un autre âge ? Tu ne saurais toi-même en être certain. Il t’arrive de croire que ton apparence, à l’instar des falaises constamment martelées par le vent et les vagues, se modifie au fil du temps.

(Il y a déjà eu des accidents malencontreux qui t’ont coûté ton visage ; bien sûr, il n’a fallu que quelques secondes pour que la chair reprenne sa place et que tu retrouves le fil de tes pensées, de tes perceptions. Il se pourrait néanmoins que ton menton ait oublié sa forme après quelques siècles, ou encore que tes yeux aient préféré la couleur du ciel à celle de leur naissance.)

Perplexe, tu ne tardes pas à te détourner du miroir pour t’habiller. Chaque fois que tu contemples ton reflet, tu as davantage de difficulté à identifier et à comprendre sa géométrie.

Lorsque tu sors de la salle de bain, Iven relève la tête de la revue qu’il feuilletait. Les couvertures sur sa chaise sont à présent repliées, et les carnets à dessin sont sagement empilés sur le coin de son bureau.

— Est-ce que tes cheveux te plaisent, comme ça ?

C’est idiot, tu te trouvais devant le miroir il y a quelques minutes, mais tu n’as pas pensé à les examiner. Tu y passes une main curieuse. Ils sont courts, beaucoup plus qu’avant, mais Iven a pris le soin de laisser une certaine longueur sur le dessus qui s’harmonise avec le reste. Tu esquisses un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu’Iven s’avance vers toi. Vos visages sont si proches ; tu ne devines aucune mauvaise intention chez lui, mais tu as quand même envie de le repousser.

— Ça te va bien comme ça, murmure-t-il. Tu as l’air plus jeune.

Tu pourrais rire, vraiment, car tu ne sais plus ce qu’est la jeunesse, mais tu découvres comment la voix d’Iven s’adoucit tandis qu’il énonce ces compliments. Il écarte quelques mèches humides de ton front, frôlant ta tempe au passage. Il doit bien y avoir un peu d’hiver qui s’est installé en lui ; tu ne pensais pas qu’il était possible d’avoir les doigts aussi glacés. Tu imagines ses ongles se craqueler, se fendre, comme la surface d’un lac en janvier.

Et pourtant, quand tu inspires, à travers les volutes d’eau brûlante demeurées suspendues dans tes poumons, tu perçois un parfum d’herbe nouvelle, de perce-neiges défiant le froid. Un engourdissement te saisit tandis que remonte dans ta gorge un goût de souvenance.

Tu poursuis cette sensation diffuse pendant quelques secondes sans savoir de quoi il s’agit. Une fragrance de bois vif, de terre attendrie par la lumière. Tu visualises le retour des oiseaux migrateurs, la mousse qui tapisse le pied des vieux arbres — certains peut-être plus vieux que toi —, et tu pressens que tu as déjà connu quelqu’un d’autre dont la chair était imprégnée de printemps. Quelqu’un, il y a longtemps ; assez pour qu’il n’en reste que des ossements, et que même tes sentiments pour cette personne soient inhumés dans le terreau inerte de ta mémoire.

De cet angle, le soleil passe par-dessus ton épaule et se dépose sur le visage d’Iven. Ses traits sont si doux ainsi — impossiblement doux — qu’ils paraissent éthérés. La clarté, le parfum des derniers givres, les germinations ; et quelque part en toi, dans ton esprit, un frôlement de satin rose, le son digne et haut des cloches qui annoncent un mariage. Tu ignores comment c’est possible, mais les souvenirs affluent peu à peu, comme le dégel d’une rivière. Ils remontent à la surface, déplacent les blocs de glace qui s’entrechoquent sourdement, et tu as presque mal à la tête tant tu t’efforces de rappeler à toi ces moments appartenant au passé.

— Tout va bien ? s’enquiert Iven.

Tu peines à trouver les mots pour le rassurer, mais tu sens que, maintenant qu’Iven est là, oui, les choses ne peuvent que bien aller.


	7. La chaleur boréale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "When Stars Align", par Repose ; "Quiet Lights", par Lullabies for Falling Empires.

— Tu pars maintenant ?

— Oui, j’ai envie d’aller marcher un peu, affirmes-tu en poussant la porte métallique donnant sur l’arrière du bâtiment.

Dehors, l’obscurité ; le gel confère à la nuit un parfum sombre et scintillant à la fois qui te rappelle le mois de novembre. Peut-être l’herbe nouvelle mourra-t-elle. Une rafale s’engouffre dans le corridor, mais Iven ne bronche pas, comme enraciné dans le linoléum. (Sous l’éclairage blafard des néons, sa peau arbore la même couleur que l’écorce des bouleaux.)

— Ne vas pas trop loin. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t’égares.

— Je vais revenir.

— Je l’espère, réplique-t-il presque immédiatement.

Il marque une pause, repousse une mèche pâle derrière son oreille.

— Je serais triste de ne plus te voir.

Tu ignores si c’est toi qu’il fixe ou bien la distance par-dessus ton épaule. Tu ne serais pas jaloux si ce regard tendre était destiné à la plaine endormie.

— Il m’arrive de croire que… que j’ai passé l’hiver à attendre de te rencontrer.

C’est étrange, car Iven prononce ces mots en les enveloppant d’une chaleur vaporeuse, boréale, et tu te mets à songer que toi aussi, peut-être, tu te dirigeais vers lui pendant tout ce temps.

— À demain, Iven.


	8. La fonte des jours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : "Arise From Dreams of Thee", par Aesthesys ; "Snow", par le groupe Release the Long Ships ; "Solar Bell", par iloilo.

Une semaine passe, puis une deuxième. Grâce à Iven, tu renoues progressivement avec le monde. Puisque tu le côtoies chaque jour, tu n’as pas d’autre choix que de vivre. Tu pourrais partir, bien sûr, rien ne te retient, mais tu n’en vois pas l’intérêt. Ici ou ailleurs, c’est pratiquement la même chose. La seule différence, c’est qu’ici il y a Iven.

Alors tu vis.

Peu à peu, les jours cessent de se fondre les uns dans les autres ; tu t’aperçois que certains crépuscules sont plus orangés que d’autres, qu’hier n’est pas aujourd’hui. Le temps te semble moins vide. Tu as recommencé à te souvenir de tes rêves, bien que partiellement.

Tu fais part de tout cela à Iven, et il sourit avec un air victorieux. « Je savais que c’était encore possible ! », s’exclame-t-il. Dès lors, il se donne pour mission de t’aider à restaurer ta mémoire, ou au moins quelques fragments. Vous vous rendez donc fréquemment à la petite bibliothèque située au deuxième étage de la clinique pour feuilleter des manuels d’histoire, des atlas de géographie et d’autres ouvrages tout aussi poussiéreux. Iven aime te lire de courts récits, particulièrement des contes qu’il entrecoupe de commentaires sarcastiques. Cela te fait rire, et tu te surprends à éprouver une pointe de déception quand il t’annonce aujourd’hui qu’il a plutôt envie de passer la matinée à l’extérieur.

— J’ai souvent voulu sortir durant l’hiver, explique-t-il, mais il y avait tant de neige que je ne pouvais pas aller très loin. Maintenant que la chaleur est arrivée, je tiens à en profiter.

— C’est si important pour toi ?

Il hoche la tête, et tu as le temps de le voir sourire avant qu’il détourne le regard. Debout devant la robuste bibliothèque qui se dresse à côté de son lit, Iven s’affaire sans se presser à ranger sa collection de livres. « Il ne me faudra qu’une vingtaine de minutes, nous pourrons sortir après », prétendait-il. Cela fait maintenant près d’une heure et Iven vient tout juste de s’y mettre sérieusement.

C’est une tâche qu’il ne cesse apparemment de reporter à plus tard. Il n’avait d’ailleurs aucune intention de s’en occuper aujourd’hui, mais il a fini par céder après que tu lui aies offert ton aide. Cela ne l’a pas empêché de rechigner, bien sûr, prétextant ne pas savoir par quoi commencer ni par quel type de classement opter. « Par date de publication », as-tu proposé. « Ou alors par ordre alphabétique d’auteur. »

Éternel insatisfait, Iven a assemblé puis défait quelques piles de bouquins avant de se décider à les ranger selon leur taille — d’abord les volumineuses encyclopédies, les albums et les revues, puis les romans à couverture rigide, suivis des livres de poche, et en dernier lieu les divers carnets. Ça te semble hautement illogique, mais tu n’émets aucun commentaire à ce sujet, préférant t’asseoir sur le tabouret et tendre de temps à autre des ouvrages à Iven pour qu’il les dispose sur les tablettes de la bibliothèque. Chaque fois qu’il se tourne vers toi, le soleil l’illumine de dos, créant une auréole dorée. Un halo. Tu ne te lasses pas de le contempler, d’étudier comment sa chevelure se fond dans la clarté. Blond sur blanc. Ça te donne envie de croire à nouveau aux anges, aux saints. La poussière en suspens dans la pièce donne à celle-ci des airs de monastère. À ta grande surprise, tu as éternué une ou deux fois.

— J’ai bientôt terminé, annonce Iven davantage pour lui-même que pour toi.

— Nous pouvons sortir demain, si tu préfères. Ce n’est pas très grave.

— Si, ça l’est.

Malgré ce qu’il vient de déclarer, le ton de sa voix demeure aérien. Tu n’y perçois aucune note d’inquiétude ou d’agacement. Tu hausses un sourcil, perplexe.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Tous les jours sont importants, continue-t-il. Je veux profiter de chacun d’entre eux. Aujourd’hui, c’est le dernier 14 avril de ma vie. Demain, ce sera le dernier 15 avril.

Tu penses à ce mois, tu le soupèses, traces dans ton esprit les lignes qui composent les lettres de son nom. Avril, la fin du carême. Les narcisses et les freesias, les journées qui s’allongent pour remplir le ciel d’une clarté bienfaisante.

— Ça ne t’effraie pas ?

— Quoi donc ? répond-il sans se retourner.

— Mourir.

Mourir au printemps, surtout, mais tu ne le précises pas. Iven s’interrompt dans ses gestes, une pile de revues entre ses mains pâles. Tu crains de l’avoir bouleversé, tu aurais dû aborder le sujet avec davantage de tact. Contre toute attente, il se met à rire.

— Je n’ai pas de raison d’avoir peur. Tout est planifié, mes effets personnels restants ont été rangés dans des boîtes et seront offerts à mes amis ou à des organismes de charité. J’ai envoyé mes adieux aux gens qui me sont chers.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Ça te semble trop facile.

— À vrai dire, admet Iven, je suis presque soulagé, d’une certaine manière. Toutes les inquiétudes et les préoccupations qui me talonnaient au sujet de mes études, de mon avenir, de mes projets… J’en suis libéré. Je n’ai plus qu’à attendre que tout s’achève, ici, loin de tout, avec mes livres, le ciel et les collines.

Son expression paisible se teinte d’une note espiègle.

— Et avec toi, bien entendu.

Tu lui rends son sourire sans conviction. Tu ignores si tu auras la force de rester jusqu’à la fin. Ce n’est pas tant sa mort que tu appréhendes que sa lente détérioration, la perte de ses sens, cette descente dont la trajectoire est irréversible. Ça te semble cruel de le voir s’étioler tandis que, grâce à lui, tu retrouves peu à peu ta vigueur.

Une fois satisfait de son rangement, Iven enfile une chemise crème par-dessus son t-shirt et passe la courroie de son sac sur son épaule. Tu attends qu’il en ait vérifié le contenu avant de te lever du tabouret. Le roman policier qu’Iven a commencé la veille demeure sur la table de chevet. Il est à présent rare pour lui de lire en ta compagnie, même quand les heures ensoleillées de l’après-midi te rendent trop somnolent pour que tu puisses tenir une conversation. Tu espères que ta présence ne l’empêchera pas de finir la série de polars qu’il s’est juré de terminer.

 Une fois à l’extérieur, vous vous installez au sommet de la colline où s’élèvent les pommiers. Leurs feuilles tardent à poindre, mais Iven assure qu’il reste encore du temps.

(Il le dit tout le temps, mais ça ne te rassure pas.)

Maintenant que l’humidité des derniers jours s’est dissipée, l’air t’apparaît plus léger, tiède, et le ciel très haut. Son bleu inexorable pourrait te donner le vertige s’il n’y avait pas les arbres et les collines pour encadrer, recentrer ton regard. La lumière sera différente durant l’après-midi ; verticale, moins tendre ; elle survolera l’herbe sans la caresser. Rendra l’étang impossible à contempler sans que ce soit douloureux. Tu expires lentement, savoures le parfum vert de la végétation naissante qui se mêle à l’or de l’horizon. Il aurait effectivement été regrettable de ne pas sortir aujourd’hui. À côté de toi, un soupir irrité franchit les lèvres d’Iven, occupé à chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Tu tolères les bruissements et les cognements sourds de ses effets personnels pendant encore une quinzaine de secondes avant de lancer :

— Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

— Ma crème pour les mains.

Tu n’avais pas porté attention, mais il est vrai qu’elles sont endommagées, plus que d’habitude. Une large plaque rouge se dessine sur le dos de chacune d’entre elles. Sur la gauche, là où Iven vient de gratter, le sang point sous la peau.

D’un geste impatient, il vide le contenu de son sac sur la couverture. Des flacons de comprimés roulent sur le tissu et quelques pages de ses carnets se froissent contre l’étui de ses lunettes. Iven repousse la bouteille d’eau, les stylos et l’emballage de pastilles mentholées à la recherche du tube de crème, en vain.

— Je dois l’avoir laissé sur ma table de chevet, maugrée-t-il.

— Tu ne veux pas aller le chercher ?

— Non, tant pis. J’en appliquerai ce soir avant de dormir.

Il soupire à nouveau et tire un peu sur ses manches afin de couvrir ses mains.

— D’ici là, il me faudra seulement prendre mon mal en patience.

— Je te dirai d’arrêter si je te vois te gratter, proposes-tu.

Il te remercie avec un ricanement, te conseille de ne pas être trop distrait. Le silence revient. Tu t’inclines vers l’arrière, et tes paumes rencontrent la terre au lieu de la couverture ; l’herbe picote tes poignets.

Plus loin, en bas de la colline, quelques insectes tourbillonnent dans la lumière dorée. Pas une seule voiture ne passe sur l’autoroute. Le souffle du vent vous rapporte par intermittence des cris perçants de buse rouilleuse. Iven se décale de quelques centimètres pour se rapprocher de toi, penchant la tête pour t’observer à la dérobée. Tu sens qu’il voudrait s’appuyer contre ton épaule, mais il ne bouge pas.

— Merci de rester, déclare-t-il. Je n’aurais personne à qui parler, sinon.

— Ta famille ne vient jamais ?

Iven effleure la peau sèche sur le dos de sa main droite. Tu t’apprêtes à le réprimander, mais il fait plutôt craquer ses jointures l’une après l’autre, méthodiquement. Trop, d’ailleurs.

— Mes parents n’ont pas le temps, finit-il par répondre. Je ne suis pas fâché contre eux, il leur faut tout de même cinq heures de route pour se rendre ici.

— C’est beaucoup, commentes-tu.

Iven sourit légèrement — enfin, ses lèvres ne bougent pas, mais son regard s’adoucit, se remplit d’une lueur qui te semble à la fois amusée et mélancolique.

— J’aurais pu choisir une maison de soins plus proche de chez moi, mais je voulais avoir l’impression de voyager un peu en venant ici. Ce n’est pas beaucoup, mais c’est déjà ça. Je crois aussi que j’avais besoin de… de m’éloigner pour mourir.

Il reste silencieux durant quelques secondes.

— Seulement, je ne pensais pas que ma famille et mes amis me délaisseraient ainsi.

Il est vrai que tu ne connais pas grand-chose au sujet d’Iven. Tu ignores qui il était avant d’arriver à cette clinique. Tu ne t’es jamais posé ce genre de question, car sa présence ici te semble tellement _naturelle_. Les collines ont les mêmes courbes que ses moues et ses sourires ; sa peau garde les traces des morsures de l’hiver, mais porte aussi en elle des promesses de guérison, de renouveau. L’étang s’apaise toujours quand Iven s’assoit au pied de l’orme. (Serait-ce un crime de faire couler son sang pour vérifier s’il a la couleur, l’épaisseur des eaux vertes dans lesquelles s’agenouillent les typhas ?)

— Connaissais-tu cet endroit avant de venir ? interroges-tu.

— Non, j’ai dû feuilleter de nombreuses brochures avant de choisir cette clinique. Mais toi, tu as bien dû traverser la région par le passé, pas vrai ?

Tu ne t’attends pas à cette question qui racornit tes pensées. Tu n’as pas particulièrement la mémoire des lieux, mais tes jambes, elles, auraient dû conserver dans la moelle de leurs tibias le souvenir du relief vallonné sur lequel se déverse l’aube. Ce n’est pas le cas.

Tu ne connais pas le nom de cette plaine.

Il n’y a pas de panneaux le long de l’autoroute, rien pour indiquer la limite de vitesse ou la proximité d’une quelconque localité. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que personne n’emprunte cette route d’asphalte lézardée. Ce n’est pas un lieu de passage ; on y vient seulement pour mourir.

Comme en écho à ces réflexions, Iven poursuit :

— Il a fallu du temps à mes parents pour accepter le diagnostic. Ils ne voulaient pas y croire. C’est quand ils ont dû planifier le service funéraire qu’ils en ont vraiment pris conscience. Ça les a brisés. Ils m’ont supplié de ne pas partir. Ils auraient préféré s’occuper de moi jusqu’à la fin, mais je savais que c’était impossible.

Il inspire profondément, mais sa voix vacille, comme emportée trop tôt par le flot de sa pensée.

— Je crois qu’ils vont me faire incinérer. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux, mais quand est venu le moment de décider, j’étais en colère contre eux et je leur ai dit de faire ce qui leur plaisait. À présent… j’ai passé tellement de temps ici, avec les collines, le ciel et l’étang, la crémation m’effraie un peu. C’est trop violent. C’est à la terre que je souhaite retourner.

La terre. Ça te bouleverse d’imaginer les ossements d’Iven au creux de ses entrailles noires et racineuses, mais tu comprends malgré tout. La terre absorbe les sons, la lumière, elle accueille dans son sein les martins-pêcheurs, les lapins, les amphisbènes et les salamandres. Elle tient le monde en place. Garde les arbres droits. Il est vrai qu’Iven serait en sécurité au pied de l’orme qui veillerait sur lui.

Tu te souviens d’un philosophe qui affirmait que les feuilles des arbres, par la légèreté solennelle avec laquelle elles tombent au sol à l’automne, apprennent aux hommes à mourir dignement. Tu n’y crois pas vraiment. Les arbres sont des monuments de sagesse, certes, mais ils ne partageront rien avec ceux qui les abattent sans raison. Iven le sait déjà, c’est pour cela qu’il ne demande rien d’autre à l’orme qu’un peu d’ombre, et son écorce rugueuse à laquelle s’adosser.

— S’il n’y avait que mes parents, reprend-il, j’arriverais sans doute à m’y faire. Ce qui me blesse vraiment, c’est que Lindsay, ma meilleure amie, semble m’avoir complètement oublié. Je comprends qu’elle ne puisse pas venir ici aussi souvent que je l’espère, mais elle n’a même jamais fait l’effort de me contacter pour s’enquérir de mon état.

Tu hausses un sourcil.

— Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

— Depuis notre enfance. J’avais sept ans lorsque sa famille a emménagé dans la maison voisine. J’ai conservé des photos de nous ensemble. Je peux t’en montrer, si tu veux.

À ton acquiescement, Iven ouvre son sac pour y prendre un classeur mince dans lequel sont rangées de nombreuses pages couvertes d’écriture manuscrite. Des lettres, t’aperçois-tu. Sans doute envoyées par les membres de ses parents et le reste de son entourage. Ça ne remplace pas une visite, mais c’est mieux que rien. À la fin du porte-documents se trouve une pochette cartonnée intégrée à la reliure. Iven en sort une dizaine de clichés qu’il trie avec une expression entre la moue et le sourire. Il ne s’agit pas de nostalgie, pas tout à fait ; des regrets, peut-être. Il te tend deux photographies.

— Ça remonte à mon anniversaire, l’été dernier, explique-t-il. Il faisait tellement beau, mes parents ont insisté pour que la fête ait lieu dans le jardin. Ma mère venait de planter les cosmos _sunset_ qu’elle a reçus de ma tante, c’était peut-être un peu pour ça aussi.

Sur la première, Iven arbore une mine renfrognée, le bras levé pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière. À côté de lui se tient une jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés et coiffés en une longue tresse de laquelle s’échappent des mèches rebelles. Le débardeur vert olive qu’elle porte complimente son teint hâlé. Une bouteille de soda à la main, elle adresse au photographe un clin d’œil rieur. Sur le second cliché, Lindsay est penchée sur un chien au pelage blond tandis qu’Iven regarde ailleurs, les bras croisés. Il a une vilaine écorchure au coude, mais ce n’est pas ce qui retient ton attention. Tu fronces légèrement les sourcils. Les manches de son t-shirt révèlent une musculature plus définie que celle que tu devines à présent sous ses chemises délavées. Sur ses avant-bras, la rougeur caractéristique d’un coup de soleil. Le grain imprécis de l’image t’empêche presque de reconnaître les traits de son visage.

Tu ne sais pas quoi penser de cet Iven si vivant qu’il t’est étranger.

— C’est elle que tu dois regarder, pas moi, fait-il remarquer avec une note d’amusement. Je déteste qu’on me prenne en photo.

Tu songes qu’il aurait davantage profité de ces moments immortalisés sur le papier glacé s’il avait su ce qui l’attendait.

— La période des examens doit être sur le point de commencer, maintenant. C’était toujours moi qui corrigeais ses dissertations. J’espère qu’elle arrivera à se débrouiller seule.

— Elle te manque ? fais-tu en lui rendant les clichés.

Il les range avec des gestes précis, minutieux. Ses lèvres sont pincées avec une telle force qu’elles dessinent une ligne à peine visible sur son visage baissé.

— Oui, beaucoup, murmure-t-il finalement. Comme tout ce qui appartenait à ma vie d’avant.

Ses amis, sa famille, ses études. L’avenir. Toutes ces choses qui ne veulent plus rien dire pour toi. _C’est si insignifiant_ , songes-tu en te détournant pour arracher quelques brins d’herbe. Et presque immédiatement, une autre partie de toi — celle qui est encore humaine, celle qu’Iven a éveillée — s’indigne. Sans un mot, tu entortilles les brindilles autour de tes doigts. Tu donnerais n’importe quoi pour être aussi chagriné que lui à l’idée qu’une amie ne t’ait pas contacté depuis des mois.

L’expiration d’Iven vacille, tremblante d’une émotion qu’il refuse d’admettre.

— Je lui ai envoyé un mail peu après mon arrivée ici, mais je suppose qu’elle ne l’a pas lu. Je me suis dit qu’elle était probablement occupée avec ses études, son nouveau copain et ses cours de danse, alors j’ai attendu deux ou trois semaines avant de la relancer.

— Et cette fois, tu as obtenu une réponse ?

Il renifle avec dédain.

— Si l’on peut utiliser ce terme. Ça tenait en deux lignes, vraiment. Elle a écrit qu’elle allait bien et qu’elle me contacterait quand elle en aurait le temps.

— Je devine qu’elle ne l’a pas fait.

— Ce message remonte à l’automne dernier, acquiesce-t-il. Je n’ai rien reçu depuis.

Ce serait facile de la dénigrer, de dire qu’elle n’abandonnerait pas Iven de cette façon si elle était véritablement attachée à lui, mais ça ne ferait qu’empirer la situation. Autour de vous, le vent se tait, comme s’il s’efforçait de garder sous silence la raison derrière la faiblesse de Lindsay. Tu sondes du regard les collines assoupies, cherchant leur approbation avant de révéler :

— Elle a peur de te voir mourir.

Iven fronce les sourcils, pris de court, puis baisse la tête. Il porte une main à son front pour voiler ses yeux, mais tu as le temps de remarquer comment leur vert-bleu se brouille. Sa lèvre tremble. « Mon Dieu », laisse-t-il échapper dans un murmure rauque. Il écrase ses jointures pour les faire craquer à nouveau, mais aucun son ne retentit. Quelques secondes s’écoulent en silence. Il parvient à déclarer d’une voix fêlée :

— Est-ce qu’elle pense que je n’ai pas peur, moi, en me voyant dépérir un peu plus chaque jour ?

Tu cherches quelque chose à lui répondre, mais aucune formule de réconfort ne t’apparaît capable de combler cette béance. Tu voudrais prendre sa main, en retenir sa peau qui se fissure sans cesse, mais aussitôt, Iven a un léger mouvement de recul. Son expression se tord en un sourire qui, malgré ses efforts, te semble misérable.

— Ne m’observe pas comme ça, je pourrais pleurer.

— C’est si grave que je te vois comme ça ?

— Je suis orgueilleux, allons. Regarde par là pendant une minute ou deux.

Tu tournes la tête vers le champ, mais hormis pour quelques fleurs violettes semblables à des clochettes — des campanules, peut-être —, rien ne t’intéresse vraiment. À côté de toi, Iven renifle et marmonne un juron inintelligible. Du coin de l’œil, tu notes qu’il tient son poing serré contre ses lèvres. Tu attends. Au fond de toi, tu comprends qu’Iven ne désire pas une mort solitaire, mais bien une mort digne ; seulement, tu ne pourrais dire si une telle chose existe.

— C’est bon, finit-il par lancer. Tu peux te retourner.

— Iven…

Il t’arrête d’un geste sec.

— Non, ne dis rien. Je le sais déjà.

Tu ignores de quoi il parle, tu as prononcé son nom sans réfléchir à la suite. Tu hoches la tête sans poser de questions ; il y a des choses que seul Iven comprend au sujet de la mort, des choses auxquelles tu n’auras jamais accès.

— Jure-moi que tu vas rester, Ling, implore-t-il en se redressant. Si tu pars…

— Je ne partirai pas.

Tu n’oses pas promettre, mais le ton assuré de ta réplique suffit à le convaincre. Tu te dis qu’il a uniquement besoin de soutien après que l’ensemble de son entourage ait tracé une croix sur sa vie. Iven voudrait quelqu’un qui soit capable de le voir mourir sans défaillir, quelqu’un qui, pourtant, détournerait les yeux par respect.

Tu pourrais être cette personne.

La main d’Iven cherche ton épaule, sa solidité peut-être, mais tu te penches vers lui et elle se pose plutôt sur ta poitrine. Tu t’interromps, incertain de ce que tu t’apprêtais à faire, et c’est Iven qui clôt la distance entre vous.

Il goûte le miel et l’abricot ; c’est sans doute la meilleure saveur qui soit. Celle du soleil, du ciel au matin, quelque part entre le printemps et l’été. Iven t’entraîne avec lui jusqu’à ce que vous soyez allongés sur la couverture, ses lèvres toujours soudées aux tiennes.

Tu ignores à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as embrassé quelqu’un de la sorte, et tu ne sais même plus si tu ressentais quoi que ce soit pour cette personne. Tu as l’impression sourde que c’est le cas, que tu as déjà connu une bouche menue fardée de rose. La couleur des marjolaines. Ou peut-être fabules-tu, enivré par le parfum que tu découvres au col de la chemise d’Iven — doux, presque poivré, comme celui des géraniums. Le baiser que tu déposes sur son cou lui arrache un rire apaisé. Finalement. Blotti contre toi, il s’étire et sa main heurte au passage une fleur de pissenlit. Les graines soulevées par le vent se dispersent dans ses cheveux comme des plumules duveteuses. Blanc sur blond.


	9. Le héron au cou brisé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration musicale : les chants cisterciens "Oliva Fructifera" et "In Timore Dei", par l'Ensemble Organum ; "Dog Euthanasia", par Isahi ; "Malachite", par Jakob.

Ce matin, Iven s’éveille avec un goût de vieux sang dans la gorge. Il a toussé pendant son sommeil, plus que d’habitude. Il te le dit en te faisant entrer dans le vestibule de la clinique — tu n’y pénètres jamais de ta propre initiative, tu refuses de toucher à des portes que certains mourants n’ont poussées que dans un sens.

Dehors, la plaine est secouée de toutes parts par le vent. Les branches des arbres gémissent en ployant. « Voudras-tu sortir quand même ? » Iven hoche la tête ; il ne parlera pas beaucoup aujourd’hui, tu comprends que sa gorge est douloureuse. Tandis que vous traversez l’un des couloirs principaux du bâtiment, tu lui proposes de préparer une tisane d’échinacée ou de valériane, d’y ajouter un peu de miel. Iven n’émet qu’une faible note râpeuse en guise de réponse. Ses doigts se resserrent doucement sur les tiens. Tu ne te souviens pas à quel moment ils se sont entrelacés, mais tu sais que c’est toi qui as amorcé le geste.

Vos pas résonnent à peine sur le linoléum trop propre, lavé et délavé par le soleil qui se déverse par les hautes fenêtres. Ton regard s’attarde sur la porte verte à votre droite. La même couleur lustrée et irréelle que celle des feuilles nouvelles.

— Cette pièce, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

Iven s’éclaircit la gorge.

— C’est là où sont rangées les fournitures d’art — les fusains, l’aquarelle, les chevalets, tous les instruments pour sculpter le bois et l’argile.

— On peut y entrer ?

— Ça t’intéresse ?

— Je ne sais pas.

C’est le vert qui retient véritablement ton attention, son contraste avec la pâleur sèche des mains d’Iven. Ce qui se trouve derrière la porte est substantiellement sans importance.

Iven fait tourner la poignée, s’assurant qu’elle n’est pas verrouillée — rien ne l’est ici. Tu admires comment le métal, au lieu de s’éteindre sous sa paume, irradie celle-ci de rayons cuivrés. Tu penses aux photographies qu’Iven t’a montrées, le bronzage sur ses bras avant la maladie. Mêlé au vert de la peinture, quelque chose comme une forêt.

Il pousse la porte et tu t’attends à avoir devant toi un atelier exigu éclairé de jaune, mais il s’agit plutôt d’une large pièce dans laquelle se dressent des tables de travail, des classeurs métalliques, des étagères remplies de toiles, d’outils et d’emballages variés. Des verres d’eau, aussi, par dizaines, alignés sur le bord des tablettes et saturés d’aquarelle. Fuchsia, safran, outremer, abricot, prasin, cassis, pétrole et pervenche, tous magnifiés par le soleil de l’après-midi. Ce dernier te semblait intense dans le couloir, mais ce n’est rien comparé à cette transfiguration ; les fenêtres au fond de la pièce s’étirent du plafond jusqu’au sol, faisant entrer des torrents de miel et d’or blanc. Seul le mur de gauche, où se trouve un évier entre deux classeurs, repose dans une ombre relative.

Sur une étagère, un poste de radio égrène quelques notes de piano ; le son est si limpide qu’un frisson te saisit. Pendant un étrange moment, un flottement plus qu’une durée, il n’y a que cette musique, la chaleur bienfaisante d’avril, le calme placide d’un lieu uniquement visité par les faisceaux de clarté. Tu inspires longuement, t’imprègnes de cette odeur de poussière et de vieux bois. L’eau endormie dans les récipients de verre t’évoque le vitrail fragmenté d’une ancienne cathédrale.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais peindre quelque chose ? t’entends-tu demander à Iven.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui.

Bien qu’il soit visiblement perplexe, Iven accepte sans interroger les raisons de ta requête — tu ne pourrais de toute manière l’expliquer.

— Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu avais prévu pour aujourd’hui.

— Non, c’est une bonne idée, te rassure-t-il de cette voix enrouée que tu as appris à aimer. J’ai tendance à oublier que cette pièce existe. Je devrais y venir plus souvent.

Tu approuves ; le reste de la clinique ne t’intéresse pas, mais cet endroit… Tu n’aurais pas de difficulté à passer la journée, puis la nuit entre ces murs, jusqu’à ce que la lueur distante des étoiles se fraie un chemin dans la noirceur pour miroiter à la surface des verres d’eau colorée.

Vous refermez la porte derrière vous, puis prenez place à l’une des tables au centre de la pièce. Iven te propose d’installer le chevalet pendant qu’il choisit une toile parmi celles qui sont entreposées au fond d’un casier dans du papier kraft que l’humidité a fait onduler. Il les examine pour s’assurer qu’elles sont en bon état avant d’en sélectionner une d’environ 45 x 60 cm, montée sur un faux cadre. Il ouvre ensuite quelques tiroirs pour prendre des tubes d’acrylique tandis que tu t’avances vers le poste de radio. Sa surface de plastique noir mat a été aspergée de gouttelettes de peinture. Tu cherches un bouton ou une molette te permettant d’augmenter le volume.

— Aimes-tu la musique ? lance Iven avec un sourire.

La lumière porte sa voix et en gomme les aspérités. Tu frôles la couche de poussière sur la tablette de l’étagère ; les particules se soulèvent dans les rais dorés, t’apparaissent comme les éléments d’une soupe primordiale.

— Oui, mais je n’ai jamais su en jouer. Il me semble par contre que j’ai souvent chanté. Dans les églises.

— Ça te manque ?

— Je ne pense plus être capable de le faire.

— Vraiment ? s’étonne Iven en s’assoyant devant le chevalet ; il dépose les pinceaux et les tubes de peinture en éventail sur la table. Tu as une très belle voix, tu sais. Tu devrais seulement t’en servir davantage.

Ce n’est pas si simple ; tu ne connais plus les mots. Tu ne crois plus en eux. Tu t’installes à ton tour, légèrement en retrait d’Iven.

— Veux-tu que je peigne quelque chose en particulier ? Je t’avertis, je ne suis pas très doué pour les portraits.

Le contenu de l’œuvre t’indiffère ; c’est le geste créateur lui-même qui t’anime, dans sa mécanique tout comme dans sa portée. La capacité extraordinaire qu’ont les êtres humains à fabriquer et à assembler des matériaux pour donner naissance à quelque chose qui les dépasse. Derrière chaque partition, coup de ciseau, bris de mine de plomb, le cri muet de milliers de consciences s’efforçant de résister, de perdurer dans un monde qui se vide sans cesse de ses récits.

Que laissera Iven derrière lui, toi mis à part ?

— Fais ce qui te plaît.

Ta réponse vague et tardive le fait lever les yeux au ciel, bien qu’une pointe d’amusement se dessine toujours au coin de ses lèvres. À l’aide d’un crayon bleu, il indique sur le canevas l’emplacement des éléments qu’il peindra. Une ligne d’horizon, esquissée en trois gestes souples, puis une autre, peut-être de l’eau ou de la terre.

— Tu ne veux pas avoir une toile aussi ? offre Iven.

— Non, je préfère observer.

Il hausse un sourcil ; tu ne crois pas qu’il comprenne tout à fait ce qui se passe en toi, mais il a eu le temps de s’habituer à tes moments d’absence, de fixité. Tes journées jalonnées de courtes hibernations. Iven trace au premier plan un ovale encore indéfini. Avec chaque trait, le grattement de la pointe azurée.

Après avoir délimité les différentes zones de sa composition, Iven distribue sur sa palette les couleurs dont il se servira et place à côté de lui les pinceaux de son choix. La plupart sont abîmés, leur bois poli encrassé de peinture séchée, mais demeurent utilisables malgré tout. Tu prends conscience que d’autres patients sont venus avant lui. Tu te demandes ce que l’on songe à illustrer quand on mourra dans quelques semaines.

Des bribes d’images affluent dans ta nuque, tes sinus, mais tu les refuses. Tu as peur, peut-être. Les souvenirs sont des fresques antiques que la lumière et les touchers indiscrets réduiront immanquablement en poussière.

Iven mélange quelques couleurs. La tête posée sur tes bras, tu te forces à t’intéresser à la manière dont le pinceau recueille la peinture, la fait ondoyer, la retourne sur elle-même jusqu’à ce qu’elle se transforme. La régularité et la minutie des mouvements te bercent. Iven ne dit rien pour briser le fil de la musique ; tu lui en es reconnaissant, car tu te sens t’éloigner peu à peu de toi-même. La dérive t’apaise. (Lorsque tu peines à t’assoupir, tu visualises de vastes bancs de glaciers emportés sans bruit — les vagues qui enveloppent leurs flancs jusqu’à creuser toutes les strates du froid, jusqu’à les dissoudre. Les anémones fixées à leur ventre, la tête en bas, tournées vers les profondeurs te bouleversent.)

Iven commence par étaler du bleu sur le haut de la toile, comblant sa blancheur immatérielle. Tu voudrais que quelqu’un applique le ciel ainsi au-dessus de toi. Avec ces mêmes traits larges et pleins.

Tu ignores pour quelle raison tu croyais plus tôt que la porte verte ne recèlerait qu’un sombre atelier. Presque un secret. Comme si tu étais déjà venu ici, ou que tu connaissais un lieu similaire. Tu accueilles cette pensée avec confusion, la laisses se déployer, et tu ne saurais dire si c’est par ton imagination ou par ta mémoire qu’elle se met à s’aiguiser.

(Une porte située dans des appartements privés, au fond d’un couloir. Un parfum de camphre et de pivoine. La pièce aurait eu pour fonction première de n’être qu’un simple débarras, mais elle — _elle ?_  — aurait souhaité disposer d’un endroit où se retirer et puiser son inspiration. Tu y serais entré quand même, par ennui ou par curiosité, tu aurais jeté un coup d’œil par la fenêtre carrée qui se serait trouvée haut sur le mur, plus haut que toi. Les volets légèrement grinçants, surtout celui de droite ; leur teinte verte si vibrante que tout le reste t’aurait semblé terne en comparaison, à l’exception de ce qu’elle aurait dessiné. Avec un soupir posé, tu lui aurais fait remarquer que l’atelier n’est convenablement éclairé que le matin, alors qu’elle dort encore ; ne préférerait-elle pas que tu lui apportes une lampe ? Et elle t’aurait remercié, t’aurait appelé « très cher », mais aurait plutôt souhaité que tu t’assoies avec elle, au moins une heure ou deux, et après tu pourrais continuer d’errer comme tu aimes tant le faire.)

Tu inspires brusquement, plaques une main sur ta tempe, comme ces fois où tu tentais sans succès de retenir les giclées de fluides et de lambeaux de chair après avoir reçu — ou t’être tiré ? — une balle dans la tête.

Iven ne s’est heureusement pas rendu compte de ton désarroi, occupé à décliner le ciel en un horizon éthéré, indistinct, une couleur proche de la fumée. Tu songes à lui dire, mais tu ne fais pas confiance à ta voix qui semble s’être écorchée dans ta gorge, remplissant cette dernière d’échardes. Il te faut un point d’ancrage, n’importe lequel, mais il n’y a que le rivage dénudé, troué par l’ovale encore intouché — un œil aveugle qui t’absorbe peu à peu.

Sélectionnant un pinceau éventail, Iven trace les lignes de quelques vaguelettes ; le va-et-vient des soies qui effleurent la surface de la toile t’évoque le mouvement, le bruissement de l’eau. L’étendue auparavant inerte s’anime pour donner vie à une rivière qui traverse le paysage. Iven prend ensuite près de ton coude — te faisant presque sursauter — un pinceau très fin, avec lequel il recueille un peu de blanc pour marquer la crête des vagues, la lumière qui se reflète sur elles.

Satisfait, il étale un vert-jaune presque olive sur la ligne d’horizon, en tapotant doucement pour créer une texture d’herbe. Il lui suffit d’ajouter davantage de pression pour donner aux pans de terre une impression de relief, d’épaisseur. Il progresse de cette manière jusqu’à l’avant-plan, optant cette fois pour des traits plus minutieux afin de détailler davantage la végétation. Cette dernière se clairsème autour de l’eau ; Iven y trace quelques tiges de typhas enchevêtrées avant de poser son pinceau sur le coin de la table.

— Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers toi.

— Pas du tout, c’est plaisant. Ça me permet de réfléchir.

— Tant mieux, fait-il avec un sourire.

Il dépose également sa palette pour masser son poignet.

— Tu vas continuer demain ?

— Non, je compte terminer ce tableau aujourd’hui. Laisse-moi quelques minutes.

— Tu as mal ?

Il interrompt ses gestes au moment où tu lui adresses cette question, fronçant les sourcils et tirant négligemment sur la manche de son pull. Tu tends à oublier comment Iven tient à dissimuler sa vulnérabilité. Tu n’as pas l’intention de te montrer insistant, mais il doit y avoir quelque chose dans ton expression qui le décontenance, car il finit par expliquer :

— Mes muscles s’affaiblissent au fil des semaines. Tenir un pinceau et une palette ne devrait pas me demander beaucoup d’efforts, mais… C’est pour ça que j’avais cessé de dessiner, dernièrement.

Tu ne ponctues ses paroles que par un « hum » évasif. Tu pourrais lui offrir une quelconque formule de sympathie ou de réconfort, mais à quoi bon ? Iven n’en voudrait pas, ne ressentirait que de l’agacement. Affirmerait qu’il serait resté auprès de ses parents s’il avait voulu de la pitié.

Avec un soupir, il met de côté les pinceaux dont il s’est servi, se redresse en faisant rouler ses épaules et reprend sa palette. Pas plus d’une demi-heure ne devrait lui être nécessaire avant d’apporter la touche finale au tableau ; les seules parties encore inentamées sont l’ovale et la grève. C’est par celle-ci que commence Iven ; il lui faut plusieurs rectifications avant d’arriver à la couleur désirée, un vert-de-gris doux et sablonneux. Il conserve toutefois les teintes analogues, les utilisant pour créer des zones d’ombre, des herbes aquatiques et des pierres luisantes. Une auréole de blanc intouché s’étend encore autour de l’ovale, sûrement de l’élément central du paysage.

Iven le recouvre d’abord d’un gris uniforme, le rehaussant çà et là d’accents perlés. C’est lorsqu’il affine et allonge l’ovale en l’inclinant quelque peu que tu comprends qu’il s’agit du corps élancé d’un oiseau. Plutôt que de simplement choisir du noir pour ses ailes déployées, Iven compose des teintes d’ardoise et de suie qu’il applique en de longs traits soyeux ; par endroits, il ajoute quelques touches fauves qu’il estompe rapidement du bout des doigts.

— C’est un pélican ? lances-tu en songeant au presse-papier qui repose sur sa table de chevet.

— Non, un grand héron. Mon oiseau préféré.

Tu te demandes comment il fait pour le reproduire aussi fidèlement, sans avoir besoin de consulter des illustrations ou des ouvrages de référence. Juste de mémoire. Tu ne crois pas posséder ce talent. Tu préserves sans trop de difficulté le souvenir des formes, des contours, mais jamais de ce qui remplit et habite les images. Iven le perçoit, lui, malgré la faiblesse de ses yeux qui l’oblige parfois à porter des lunettes. Lorsqu’il est assis avec toi à l’extérieur, recueille-t-il dans sa vision le même étang que toi — sa température, la source souterraine qui l’alimente, les imagos qui en émergeront ? Pourrais-tu demander à Iven de peindre quelque chose pour toi afin de voir comment son regard le capte (comme _elle_ l’a déjà fait, ces mosaïques détaillées de sous-bois dans lesquels se déplient les crosses de fougères comme des poignets vierges) ?

 _Non_.

Tu ne veux pas de cette souvenance, ces tuiles et des filaments du passé que tu n’es pas certain de pouvoir départager de l’illusion. Tu voudrais y croire, tu voudrais avoir la preuve que ces rêveries s’enracinent dans un quelconque réel, mais peut-être espères-tu tellement que tu mets à fabuler, à prêter une signification à des choses qui n’en ont pas, n’en ont plus. L’inconstance de la mémoire. Chaque fois que tu te rappelles un visage, un événement, tu le déformeras un peu malgré toi, et tu ne supportes pas ce qui est difforme. Putrescent, aplasique. (Tu as déjà cru défaillir en voyant naître un faon qui ne possédait que deux pattes sans os.)

Tu retiens ton souffle pendant plusieurs secondes. Te souvenir ne ramènera rien, car il n’y a rien à ramener. Tu t’efforces de ne plus réfléchir, mais ta mémoire ne t’obéit pas, elle oblique — oblique, oui, comme les pattes du héron qu’Iven ébauche à l’aide d’un pinceau contour. D’abord de minces lignes grisées, comme pour mettre leur stabilité à l’épreuve, puis leur couleur définitive, ce beige-ocre qui fait écho aux notes de rouille dans son plumage. Tu expires lentement ; tu peines à le croire, mais moins d’une saison auparavant, tu arrivais sans difficulté à faire le vide dans ton esprit. La dérive était une seconde nature et non un état qu’il te fallait concevoir, élaborer, comme le fait Iven en préparant ces innombrables couleurs. Il n’existe pas en ce monde suffisamment de nuances pour représenter chacune des réminiscences qui surgissent en toi. Tu te verrais forcé de réutiliser les mêmes teintes ; replonger dans ce gris éteint pour esquisser la longueur majestueuse du cou du héron, le poignard de son bec.

Les jointures d’Iven se crispent subitement, et l’extrémité du pinceau dérape sur la toile ; ça ne dure qu’une fraction de seconde, mais le cou gracieux de l’animal se brise. Tu as un mouvement de recul.

— Ce n’est pas si grave, je peux peindre par-dessus, assure Iven. En faire une statue ou un rocher. Ça ne tardera pas à sécher, mais si je me dépêche…

Le silence pour toute réponse. La radio s’est tue, tu ignores depuis quand. Tu t’obliges à regarder Iven plutôt que le canevas sur lequel agonise un oiseau fictif. Si seulement tu savais comment affronter sa difformité, mais c’est intolérable. Tout est intolérable.

— Une muraille, peut-être.

Il accueille ta proposition avec un sourire, mais ses épaules demeurent affaissées. Tu devines que c’est à contrecœur qu’il prépare dans un coin de la palette ce gris-blanc neigeux, auquel il ajoute une infime touche bleutée.

La pointe du pinceau reste en suspens au-dessus de la toile ; de cet angle, tu ne peux distinguer l’expression d’Iven, mais un subtil mouvement à l’angle de sa mâchoire te laisse croire qu’il pince les lèvres, ou encore qu’il se mord l’intérieur de la joue.

Il se résout finalement à recouvrir le héron d’un large trait de peinture, puis les berges qu’il avait composées avec soin. L’aile déployée de l’oiseau devient une arche, et son cou brisé le bord d’une imposante muraille. Un château immaculé naît sous tes yeux.

La pierre n’est pas un matériau aussi tendre que les plumes et les végétaux. Tu aimerais qu’elle soit rude, solide et intransigeante, mais Iven travaille avec empressement, et l’architecture médiévale jure au milieu des herbes sauvages qu’elle peine à masquer. Par chance, la rivière n’a guère besoin de subir le même sort. C’est le littoral tout entier qui disparaît au centre du tableau pour laisser place à une tourelle fuselée.

Il n’y a bientôt plus aucune trace du héron, hormis ses longues pattes ; leur ligne oblique, bien que presque impossible à discerner sous la nouvelle couche d’acrylique, se découpe sous la régularité des pierres de la muraille. Le résultat est tout de même impressionnant.

— Je vais laisser la toile ici pour qu’elle sèche. Ça ne t’ennuie pas de nettoyer les pinceaux ?

Tu acquiesces et entreprends de les rassembler, en proie à un sentiment trouble, insaisissable — un sentiment de gâchis. Le passé, la peinture. Ces deux choses sont somme toute insignifiantes, et pourtant. Tu voudrais les voir habités de racines — soutenant quelque chose comme l’âme ou le monde, mais tu te dis que même cela finira par se dérober. Être emporté par l’eau, peut-être, que tu fais couler dans l’évier en un ruban tiède et crachotant. Le bleu s’éclaircit entre tes doigts comme du ciel liquide. Fondant.

Une fois que le tableau d’Iven sera sec, le héron disparaîtra-t-il complètement ? Tentera-t-il, à l’instar de ta mémoire, de poindre à travers la membrane qui le recouvre ? Tu espères parvenir à l’oublier, oublier ses vertèbres fracturées ; certaines choses doivent demeurer sous la terre. Tu as longtemps souhaité exhumer les traces de tes parcours et de tes expériences, mais à présent, tu hésites. Tu n’aimerais ressusciter que ce qui était beau, ce qui était vrai, mais tout se confond. Tu songes aux saturnidés dont les ailes à l’anatomie unique possèdent la faculté de désarçonner momentanément l’écholocalisation des chauves-souris. Juste un court bourdonnement dans le flou de la nuit.

Tu te retournes pour prendre la palette et constates qu’Iven s’est penché pour ranger dans le tiroir les pinceaux dont il ne s’est pas servi. Un pan de son châle repose au creux de son bras, te permettant de détailler son épaule sous le tissu crème de son pull. Les mains toujours sous l’eau, tu regardes. Tu regardes, mais tes yeux ne te relayent rien, car l’image se superpose à une autre qui se situe très loin, tellement que ta mémoire ne te la présente que peu à peu, par spasmes lancinants, comme un enfant qu’elle peinerait à mettre au monde.

Tu discernes une femme légèrement inclinée, ses doigts fins qui s’estompent dans son étole de mousseline, sa chevelure couleur miel en cascade sur son épaule — plus sombre que celle d’Iven, mais celui-ci se tient dans l’ombre, alors peut-être bien…

Tu ne veux pas en voir davantage, mais ta mémoire chuchote _je t’en prie_ dans cette voix rauque et larvaire, ses forces s’amenuisent et elle n’en peut plus de se refouler dans la stagnation.

Tu regardes la personne dans cette pièce, dans tes souvenirs, et tu sens que tu dois lui dire quelque chose sinon elle pourrait mourir — mais Iven, lui, mourra assurément, peu importe ce que tu trouveras à déclarer, et le vertige t’entraîne avec la peinture diluée qui s’écoule dans l’évier. Le goût métallique de ce dernier emplit ta bouche. Tu voudrais connaître la sensation des haut-le-cœur, l’amertume de la bile, immondice jaune viciée, mais même cela ne t’a jamais été alloué.

— Ling, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix d’Iven tout près de toi dissipe le flottement sans te brusquer. Tu clignes des yeux. L’eau coule toujours sur tes mains, et le pinceau est propre.

— Oui, j’étais seulement distrait.

(« Je suis seulement préoccupé. »)

— Tu en es certain ? Tu sembles soucieux. Je ne t’ai jamais vu ainsi.

(« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi, très cher. »)

Tu poses le pinceau derrière le robinet avec des doigts malhabiles, presque tremblants.

(« Ce n’est rien. Il me faut partir pour quelques jours. Mes pensées seront plus claires à mon retour — je reviendrai, c’est promis. »)

(« Je comprends. Même si vous n’avez rien à craindre, par pitié, soyez prudent. »)

Ses lèvres s’égarent sur ta joue et y laissent une traînée légèrement collante de baume. Ta poitrine se serre. L’étourdissement, encore. Tu voudrais appeler Iven pour que le bleu-vert doux de son regard te ramène dans la pièce, mais tu n’es pas certain que ce soit son nom que tu prononcerais.


End file.
